Wrong Maiden
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: It was forbidden to meddle in affairs of other worlds, but when the slipper was placed on Aqua's foot perfectly, it was too late. VenxAqua. Rated T for a bit of violence in later chapters. Hopefully you'll be a VenxAqua fan after reading this! X3
1. Chapter 1

Nekogal: OMG, I'm so excited about this. My first Birth by Sleep fanfic ever! Sorry puzzleshipping fans, this is not one of those stories. Well anyway, I got this idea in the middle of an exam. I was wondering what would've happened if Aqua tried the slipper at Cinderella's world, and then, this idea was born.

Warnings: VenxAqua (no idea how that pairing is called)

Summary: It was forbidden to meddle in affairs of other worlds, but when the slipper was placed on Aqua's foot perfectly, it was too late.

Enjoy!

* * *

"There are no more ladies of the house, I presume?" The Duke asked Lady Tremaine, after trying the glass slipper on both her daughters, having no pleasing results whatsoever.

"There's no one else, your grace." The woman answered, faking a kind and polite voice towards him, but still cursing herself for letting such opportunity go so easily.

Uneasy, with the size of a mouse, Aqua watched from the banister how the Duke was leaving, not giving Cinderella the chance to try as well. "Jaq, what's taking you?" She asked aloud, hoping her new rodent friend could make it in time. She turned back at the scene and gasped at seeing the Duke going towards the exit.

Aqua looked around her, hoping that Cinderella could appear, but nothing happened.

She had to do something!

Not thinking straight at all, Aqua ran towards the Duke, but as she reached the edge of the banister, she returned to her normal size; and losing balance for the sudden new weight, with a startled cry, she fell.

The Duke stopped where he was and turned back.

"Ouch…" Aqua grunted as she held her ankle, but realizing what just happened, she looked up and gasped at seeing the Tremaine family and the Duke staring at her in utter confusion.

"May… May I…" She stuttered, thinking of something good to say that could not get her in trouble or cause suspicion. "Try on the slipper as well?" She finally said. Well, that would gain some time to Jaq.

The Duke was less shocked at recognizing the girl. "Oh, you're the one I met at the castle. However, the maiden the Prince is looking for isn't-"

Aqua slowly stood up, holding her aching right arm, but giving a smile that radiated trust. "I'm a maiden, am I not?" She let go of her arm. "I believe I have the right to try too."

Lady Tremaine finally stepped forward, glaring at Aqua in distrust. "Who are you and how did you manage to sneak into this house?" She asked angrily, but not shouting at all, rather more with a venomous hiss.

"She must be a thief mother!" Drizella immediately said completely sure.

"I'm scared mother!" Anastasia cried.

Lady Tremaine turned back at the Duke. "She's not a resident of this house." She clarified with a scoff. "I only have two daughters," Aqua looked up at the stairs, still waiting. "please continue on your way."

"Don't' worry," The Duke affirmed, walking towards the blue-haired girl with the glass slipper on his left hand. "I know the young lady." He approached Aqua, then handed over the slipper. "Then go ahead and try it on."

Aqua looked back at the stairs. 'Jaq, hurry!'

"Madame?" The Duke asked in anticipation.

"Uh…um, y-yeah." Hesitant, Aqua took the slipper in both hands, and sat down on a chair that was nearby. Leaning down, she removed her metal-like left shoe, to reveal a foot too small for the size of the shoe.

Gulping, Aqua compared the size of the slipper and her foot, fearing that by coincidence, it fitted in.

Still glancing at the stairs, Aqua moved the slipper towards her foot, and with a silent sigh, put it on.

Only to find it fitted perfectly.

Aqua widened her eyes in horror. 'Oh no…'

"Amazing! You're the maiden the Prince is looking for! How can this be?" The Duke asked in shock.

"Impossible! There is no way she could be the one!" Lady Tremaine yelled angered, not understanding how a stranger could fit on the slipper so easily.

"T-This must be a mistake-! I… I am not the one the Prince is looking for." Aqua said desperate, trying to not get involved any further. She removed the slipper from her foot and gave it back to the Duke as she put on her own shoe back. "Please take it back, I assure you I'm not the one you're looking for."

Confused, the Duke took the slipper; he looked down at it, then back at Aqua. "But, it has to be you. You wanted to try the slipper, you surely knew it would fit. It has to be you!"

"I insist, it's not me!" She repeated.

"That's right! I am the one the Prince is looking for!" Drizella said, trying one more time.

The Duke turned at Drizella. "I'm sorry my lady, but you have already tried the slipper and it has not fitted." He turned at Aqua. "But it did with you, but since you deny it, at least let me take you to the Prince so he can see if it is you."

This kind of relieved Aqua, perhaps the Prince would notice she was not Cinderella "O-Ok then." She looked back at the stairs again. "But could we just-"

"Sorry madam, but the faster, the better." The Duke said then softly held Aqua's arm and led her outside; Aqua still looking back, feeling sorry for when Cinderella went down to find it was too late.

* * *

"Please wait!" Cinderella cried as she hurriedly walked down the stairs. She froze where she was at hearing familiar, yet evil laughs.

"Foolish girl!" Lady Tremaine yelled at her with a devious smirk on her face. "He already left."

Cinderella widened her eyes in disbelief. "What?"

"With another girl! The slipper fitted on her instead!" Anastasia added.

"Yeah, it was some weird blue-haired girl." Drizella said.

Cinderella placed both her hands on her chest were her heart was pounding. "No…"

The three Tremaine laughed when Cinderella ran back to her room, crying hopelessly.

Jaq, watched Cinderella run away, and sighed sadly, his ears and tail going down as he frowned. "We were too late."

* * *

Ven travelled through space after leaving Dwarf Woodlands, where he had met the sweet Snow White, and the not so friendly 7 dwarves. "I wonder how it went to Cinderella with the ball." He smiled from the inside of his armor. "Won't hurt to check it out." He said then went forward back to Castle of Dreams.

* * *

The Prince kept pacing in the throne room; it had been only less than an hour since the Duke left, but he was impatient of when his perfect princess would come back. When he had laid eyes on her, he had been enchanted by her beauty, the by her voice and later by her beautiful personality. He needed to see her again, and soon.

Not noticing, an Unversed rose from the ground and sneaked behind the Prince. It leaped forward and tackled him down, the Prince taken off guard fell and got hit on the head.

"Your majesty!"

Several guards rushed inside and the Unversed left.

The guards ran towards the Prince, and were relieved when they saw him stand up. "Are you ok your majesty?" One of them asked.

The Prince groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Y-Yeah, I'll be fine."

The guards nodded, then left.

As he rubbed his head the Prince couldn't help but feel he had forgotten something. 'What, was I think about just now…? Ah yes, my princess. The Duke went to find her.'

The Prince then frowned in confusion. "What did she look like?" He asked and placed his hand on his chin as he tried to remember.

* * *

Dun-dun-duuuuun!

Short and crappy chapter D:

But this where it all begins! I know it's kinda dumb how the Prince forgot about Cinderella but... that's all I could come up with! T_T

Please, I beg you, tell me what you think! Please review! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Nekogal: wow, got some helpful tips in your reviews, thanks guys! Now I feel kinda nervous that I don't satisfy your expectations. –chuckles nervously-

Still, let the chapter begin! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

'I can't help but feel guilty, Cinderella must be devastated.' Aqua thought as she watched through the window of the carriage, the view of green leafy and tall trees surrounding a small, humble and welcoming kingdom that could barely be seen in that dark night.

Aqua rested her chin on her hand and sighed sadly, half-closing her eyes, too deep in thought. 'After this is dealt with I have to go back and bring Cinderella to the prince, then I can continue on my journey.' She glanced to the road in front of her, spotting the big castle she had been in not so long ago. 'I don't want to get further involved in this.'

After being dragged outside the Tremaine residence, Aqua was led to a medieval-looking carriage that was pulled by four white horses. The Duke was actually sitting next to her, but Aqua paid no much attention to him after she was told they'd arrive in a couple of minutes.

Now that she thought about it, what was the purpose of the slipper? Yes, she knew it was to find the maiden the Prince had danced with, but why was the ball arranged in the first place? Curiosity took the best of her, and Aqua couldn't help to ask. "Excuse me," She said getting back his attention. "I know the prince wants to find the maiden he danced with. But is there any particular reason of that?"

The Duke gave a faint nod. "Why yes, you see, the King had been longing to have grandchildren not just for the joy of it, but to have an heir to the throne. The Prince had of course not found any woman of his interest, so the King arranged the ball inviting every maiden of the kingdom. It seems the idea was a success, but as you might know, the girl he had chosen to marry, ran away at midnight, leaving only her glass slipper behind." He explained with a calmed tone, as if he had no doubt that even if Aqua was the maiden or not, the Prince would be soon happily married.

"I see." Was her only reply. And turned to look back at the window, placing both hands on her lap. "Then I hope the Prince finds her soon."

* * *

In a couple of minutes, the carriage stopped just in front of the huge gate that guarded the castle; two guards were standing on each side of it, with firm posture and the greatest concentration Aqua had seen since Ven had first tried to summon his keyblade.

"Here we are Madame," The Duke said as he climbed down the carriage and walked towards the gate. "Would you please follow me?" He asked turning back at her, as the gate was opened.

Aqua turned her gaze away from the enormous castle that looked magical with the stars behind it, and turned back at the Duke. "Of course." She answered with a nod, and followed him inside.

* * *

Ven found himself outside a big mansion, the first thing he noticed was, that for his relief, he was at his normal size, second thing, it seemed that not a day had passed by for it was still dark, and third…

"I should have known…" A female familiar voice sniffed, and choked back a sob. "T-That something like this would happen…" She kept crying, as if she was talking to someone else, although a reply wasn't heard at all.

…someone was crying.

For a reason, Ven felt his heart beat faster, feeling it was his duty to make that sad heart regain its happiness; he placed his right hand over his chest and closed his eyes. "Could it be…?" He looked up at the opened window where the crying voice was coming from, and reopened his blue eyes.

"Cinderella?"

* * *

Cinderella lied on her bed face down, covering with her arms her eyes in shame of showing her tears; next to her was the orange-dressed mouse, wearing a frown on his face, patting with his small hand Cinderella's arm, trying to sooth her.

"Now the Prince will get married and I'll never see him again." Cinderella cried, hiccupping and sobbing every so often. Finally, she gave one last sniff and sat up, wiping away the remaining tears in her cheeks and eyes. "Well," she said, gaining Jaq's attention. "maybe it's for the best." She looked down at her fellow mouse friend. "It may be better this way, don't you think Jaq?" She asked with a watery smile.

Jaq gave a sigh and his ears went down, feeling unsure. "I don't know… I think it was more like a mistake." Cinderella's eyebrows rose in surprise. "B-But, maybe somethin' will turn up, and help ya out." He stuttered, not really trusting in his own words, but just wanting to return her hope of dreams coming true.

Cinderella sighed, not believing it at all. "You think?"

"Ugh, just a bit more…" A voice grunted from outside the window.

Startled, Cinderella stood up, in case it was some kind of thief. She saw as Jaq jumped down the bed and ran towards the window; he climbed up to the edge and peeked down, gasping in surprise. "Ven!" He exclaimed in complete shock.

Cinderella at hearing the boy's name, went to the window as well and looked down, to see named boy climbing up the wall by clutching onto some branches that had randomly grown against it, being of perfect support; only that now he wasn't at the size of a mouse.

At hearing his name, Ven looked up and smiled at seeing Jaq and Cinderella, a trace of tears still in her cheeks. "Jaq! Cinderella!" He cried happily, and climbed up faster. When he reached the edge of the window, he supported with his arms and climbed up, jumping inside the room.

"Oy Ven! You seem to grow up real fast!" The mouse said innocently, earning a chuckle from Ven.

Ven turned at Cinderella, and as he expected, he saw the wet trail of tears on her cheeks; she was the one crying afterall. "Something happened while I was gone?" He asked looking at both Jaq and Cinderella.

Cinderella let out a small sigh escape her lips and just walked back to her bed. Confused, Ven turned at Jaq waiting for answers. The mouse frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, when you left, Cinderella went to the ball, only that the dress we did for her was ruined by her sisters; so Fairy Godmother gave her another one, only that the effect would disappear on midnight. Cinderella got to dance with the Prince, but at midnight she left and one of her slippers came off. The Duke was going to try the slipper on all the girls of the kingdom so she could marry the Prince, but Cinderella was locked up by Madame Tremaine."

Ven widened his eyes and gasped. "She did it so Cinderella couldn't try the slipper…" Ven muttered in realization. "That's just wrong."

Jaq nodded in agreement. "I got the key and this nice girl named Aqua helped me to unlock Cinderella"

"Aqua?!"

Jaq lifted his eyebrows. "So you really know her?" He asked, remembering clearly that Aqua said she was a friend of Ven.

Ven nodded his head. "Yeah, she's my friend." He explained, and then smiled. "Can't believe Aqua was actually here." He said, the mere of thought of Aqua causing joy to overflow his body.

"Well, she went to make sure the Duke wouldn't leave , but when I freed Cinderella he was gone…" He looked down at the floor and sighed. "And so was Aqua."

Before Ven could say something, Cinderella interrupted from where she was sitting on the bed looking down at her hands. "Drizella said he left with a blue-haired girl." She whispered, not wanting to believe her beloved was getting married.

It took Ven a second to understand, and when he did…

"AQUA IS GETTING MARRIED?!"

* * *

Hehe, that's all by now. Hope this chap didn't seem rushed at all.

Didn't want to make Jaq's explanation so long, so yeah.

Please review! =D


	3. Chapter 3

His knees were shaking, his legs were weak, his breathing increased, and his heart was pounding against his chest. Ven really didn't know what happened, a second ago he could swear Aqua was single and in no way in some kind of relationship, but now, his best friend was getting married?

Feeling every bit of energy leave his body, Ven supported himself from the nearest wall, and with his other hand held his chest. Why was he feeling like this? What caused his heart to feel this devastated? Where did this sadness come from? Ven closed his eyes, trying to pull his thoughts together, and calm down.

Jaq soon noticed the strange behavior of his friend and frowned. "Ven, ya ok?" He asked worriedly, drawing the attention of Cinderella that had now turned back to see what was going on.

This feeling… did it have anything to do with the fact that Ven…?

Ven regained his balance, and gave one last sigh before looking up to both his friends. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He looked away, his azure eyes showing the pain. "I'm just kind of…shocked." He confessed, clenching his hands in fists, not been noticeable enough.

Jaq furrowed his eyebrows, not really sure what to do to help matters. "Well, if it makes ya feel better, ya could go to the castle and stop the wedding." The mouse then brought his hand to his chin. "Although the Prince might notice Aqua is not Cinderella."

There was still hope!

Ven clenched both his hands in fists, but this time not in sadness but in determination. "I'll go to the castle and bring Aqua back!" He said undoubtedly, then turned at Cinderella that now had an expression of confusion. "Then, I'll take Cinderella to the Prince." He assured with a warm smile.

Cinderella's eyes lit up and a smile graced her lips, holding her hands together against her chest. "Really?"

"Yeah." Ven answered with a nod.

Jaq smiled as well, knowing that if Ven was taking care of this, nothing could go wrong. "Then I wish ya the best of luck Ven!" The mouse cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Me too." Cinderella added, standing up and walking towards the blonde boy. "Have a safe trip, and please be careful." She said placing her hand on Ven's shoulder.

"I will."

Ven walked back to the window and looked at the distance where the castle was located; he turned back and gave Cinderella and Jaq one more smile before jumping down.

* * *

Just as Aqua had seen it, the castle was the same from the inside, only that a few servants were removing the adornments of the previous ball, and some people were going up and down with their own business.

Again, Aqua found herself in the main hall, where she had first met the prince; the Duke leading the way as he strode across the room –Aqua having to walk faster to keep close to him- saying no word at all; his firm posture showing with a quick glance that he was someone to respect.

After entering another pair of large doors, Aqua stepped inside another large room; a long red rug covered the center of the floor and leading to a high throne. Although there wasn't a King sitting in there like a powerful ruler, instead there was a young prince pacing from side to side.

"Your majesty." The Duke called hoarsely, getting the Prince's attention, stopping his pacing in the process.

The young Prince smiled broadly at seeing the young girl beside his trustful Duke; he crossed the room in a hurried strolling; and with no warning at all, held Aqua's hands in his. "You're back!"

"Eh?" Aqua asked startled, not really expecting this. Her blue eyes looked at the Prince's expression, and was confused at finding true happiness radiating from it.

"I'm so glad you're here now, I was waiting for you." Aqua was about to try and explain but was interrupted. "I never had the chance to ask your name when we danced." He added, his white gloves touching her hands softly.

"I, I am Aqua." She introduced herself, still confused, her voice sounding rather weak. "But I-"

"You don't need to apologize. You had you reasons for leaving, but you're here, and that's what matters." The Prince interrupted again; he turned back at the Duke, that was staring at the scene in disbelief. So it was her after all?

"I want you to please escort Lady Aqua to a room, and be sure she is as comfortable as possible. She'll be staying there until our wedding is ready and I want to make sure she enjoys her stay." The Prince ordered, the smile not leaving his face at all.

The Duke wasn't so sure of what to believe right now… there had to be a logical explanation for this, but at having none, he could do nothing but to obey the Prince. With a hesitated bow, the Duke nodded. "Y-Yes my Prince, right away." He stuttered.

Aqua took a step back, forcing the Prince to let go of her. "Your Majesty! I am not the one you're looking for! This is a mistake!" Aqua tried to explain, now concerned that there was no way out of this mess.

The Prince furrowed his eyebrows sadly. "What? No, the slipper fit on your foot, it has to be you, and I remember you being in the ball. There is no mistake in it." He assured to himself, and Aqua.

'I can't let this go even further! I have to do something.' She thought desperate. 'I could fight him, but I don't want to cause any harm, or be seen as a threat. Should I… should I just keep up with this?'

Aqua looked down at the floor, hesitating if summoning her keyblade or not. She clenched her hand and sighed, deciding that violence was not the answer in this situation.

"My lady?" The Duke asked, concerned for the sudden silence.

The blue-haired girl turned back at the Duke, and with an evident look of defeat, she gave a faint nod and followed him, not saying anything else.

'Forgive me Master, Terra--'

She closed her eyes sadly.

'--Ven.'

* * *

Ven gave a weak grunt as he landed perfectly on his feet after jumping down the window, -truthfully he felt like some kind of assassin after doing that- and looked up further the town, and sighed already in tiredness at seeing the long distance he'd have to take.

But it didn't matter at all; Ven groaned in determination and brought his fist to his chest, his face wrinkling as he stared un-fearful at the road. "I'll go for you Aqua. Something tells me this is happening against your will." He said aloud, and took out from his pocket his green treasured star charm. He held it with his palm, his fingers curling on each space between the pointy tips.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, Aqua." Ven muttered, even though Aqua wasn't present to hear it –although she really didn't need to hear something she already knew-. Ven traced with his index finger the heart shaped symbol on the center of the charm. "I promise."

Ven returned the charm to the safety of his pocket, and with Aqua in mind, he made his way to the castle.

* * *

Aqua just wanted to run away and flee from the castle to continue on her journey, but something inside her told her not to, and most of times, that 'something' was right. Aqua stopped in mid step at feeling her heart miss a beat; she let a soft gasp escape her lips and placed her hand over her heart. 'Ven? Terra?' It was that feeling, that feeling that told her one of her friends was treasuring their bond.

Taking out her own charm, Aqua smiled down at the amulet. Was it her, or it was pulsating? She chuckled in realization, holding the charm with both hands against her chest and closing her eyes. "Ven, it's you isn't it?" Aqua asked out loud.

"Madame?"

Aqua was brought out of her thoughts and opened her eyes to find the Duke facing her, waiting for a reply. The blue-haired girl kept her charm back, just noticing she was quite some distance away from the Duke. She only gave a nod with a low agreeing sound, and kept following him.

After a couple of minutes, the Duke stopped in front of a wooden door with golden patterns on it; politely, he opened the door for her with a small bow of the head. "This is your room Madame, make yourself comfortable." He said, and waited for Aqua to enter to close the door and leave.

Inspecting the room, Aqua gave a quick glance to every corner of the new room, and cautiously, stepped inside. 'I don't know how long I'll stay in here, so I might as well get used to it.' So steadily, she began to look around.

Aqua wasn't really surprised at the size of the room, it was worthy for a true princess; and after making sure she had searched through every place, Aqua had made herself familiar with it. The room consisted of a small living room, bedroom and bathroom, that were rather cozy and welcoming.

Entering her bedroom, she couldn't help but feel tired at the mere sight of the king-sized bed covered neatly with white silk sheets, and adorned with four feather-filled pillows. Aqua half closed her eyes, smiling lazily. "I suppose that a small nap can't hurt, after all, travelling around the worlds can be rather tiring." She mused and walked towards the inviting bed. Aqua sat down and signed calmly at the softness; she removed her metal shoes and placed them aside, only to hear a knock on the door.

Walking in only her black stockings, Aqua strolled back to the door and opened it to find what it seemed to be one of the castle maids.

The maid bowed down her waist, her hands hiding behind her back politely. "My Lady, the Prince has sent me to make sure everything is fine. Was the room of your liking?"

"Ah, yes, thank you. It is wonderful." Aqua replied with a smile.

The maid only bowed again. "Glad to hear it my Lady." Then she left.

Rather confused, Aqua shrugged and just closed the door and walked back to the bedroom. She stretched her arms and yawned softly; maybe a bath before sleeping would do her some good right now.

So after leaving her clothes on the bed, Aqua went inside the bathroom.

* * *

-Knock knock-

"My Lady?"

At hearing no response the maid opened the door, and peeked inside to see if Aqua was in there. Fully entering the room, the maid could hear the shower running and supposed she could come back later, but at spotting Aqua's clothes on the bed she frowned. 'Perhaps I should give her a change of clothes.' She thought, and from the closet took out a white night gown and a long blouse that would reach Aqua's knees to wear it underneath the gown; then the maid took Aqua's clothes along her armor and left the room.

* * *

Aqua closed her eyes as the cold water fell against her skin, and the wet locks of hair framed her face. 'I really don't want to go to the point of saying no right on the altar, so I have to think of a way to leave the castle before that happens.' Aqua sighed stressfully. 'Something happened to the Prince, he thinks I am Cinderella, so there is no way he'll let me go.'

Aqua opened her eyes and groaned calmly when the drops of water hit her face. 'Maybe, if I can't leave the castle…' She widened her eyes as an idea struck her mind. 'I can leave the world! Of course!' With a radiant smile, Aqua closed the shower, dried herself with a flower patterned towel, and returned to the bedroom.

"Now I just need to put on my clothes and call my Keyblade Ri-" Aqua stopped in mid sentence at finding her clothes gone. "-der." She widened her eyes in horror. "Oh no! Where are my clothes?" She asked as she searched for them on the floor, under the bed and in every corner. "I can't summon my armor without it!"

It took Aqua only a minute to realize they weren't there anymore. Defeated she sighed and put on the clothes placed on the bed for her. "Then I'll have to find another way to leave." She sat down on the bed, and barely paid attention of the softness of the silk against her skin, as she lied down and tried to conceal some sleep.

* * *

Please review! Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.


	4. Chapter 4

Last night Aqua couldn't conceal any good sleep at all; her mind had drifted into all kind of thoughts of how possibly she could escape, until her mind and body were no longer able to deal with the tiredness and finally succumbed to sleep and closed her eyes.

Although, she only slept for three hours.

The sun rising woke Aqua up, for its rays of light hit her right on the face, entering the room through the opened window that was covered by the white transparent drapes, dancing with the wind.

With a soft groan, Aqua blinked a couple of times so the blur in her eyes left and could see clearly the room, then fully opened her blue eyes.

That was the first time in months she woke up after the sun had risen; Aqua usually woke up earlier to train with Master Eraqus along Ven and Terra.

Ven.

Aqua sat on the bed, moving her messy hair behind her ears. 'I wonder how Ven is doing.' She looked down at the floor in melancholy. 'He is the main reason of why I left on this journey after all; to find him and bring him back home.' Aqua walked to the window and opened the curtains to be received by the full view of the kingdom. People in town had already begun their day; shops were opened, kids were playing, men were working, and women were cleaning their houses.

It was another regular day.

"Another day begins."

* * *

Ven fluttered his eyes open and groaned as he sat up, feeling his body aching as if he had been sleeping on rocks. Where was he anyway?

He lazily looked around and found that he had been lying on the grass the whole night. "I didn't make it to the castle did I?" Supporting his hands on his knees, Ven stood up and dusted himself off. 'Must have fallen asleep on the way.' He mused.

The blonde then noticed the loud noise of talking, a lot of talking. Ven looked up and smiled in awe at seeing the lively town in front of him, -as long as he remembered he had lived with Master Eraqus, Terra and Aqua, so seeing a town like this impressed and excited him a lot- he been just a few meters from a house. "Wow!" Ven exclaimed in amazement, then hurriedly ran to the town full of life.

Everywhere he turned, Ven found people talking, going their own ways, kids laughing and playing, and even a few dogs roaming around, Ven not holding himself and petting them a few times. "This place is so lively." Ven said with a smile.

He passed by a food stand, and when he smelled the sweet scent of home-made soup…

-growl—

That's right, Ven hadn't eaten in a while, and some food could do some good, he needed some energy if he wanted to keep going anyway. "Maybe I should eat something."

So wanting something simple, Ven approached the closest fruit stand and bought a red, juicy, shiny apple.

* * *

"This is not really my style." Aqua sighed in dislike as she stared at herself on a full length mirror.

After looking through the entire closet, Aqua found nothing but formal dresses, and since the Prince just sent a maid saying he needed of her presence in the dining room, Aqua picked a dress randomly and not gave much thought to it.

It was a sky blue dress that covered Aqua's knees, her shoulders were covered by two white transparent straps, a white ribbon was surrounding her waist ending in a nice bow behind her back; and as much as she wanted to wear her own shoes, to match the dress she picked a soft blue high-heels shoes, hopefully she wouldn't trip with them on.

With one last glance at her reflection , Aqua exited her room with a steady pace trying to get used to walking with high heels; and went to the dining room, hoping to not get lost on the way.

* * *

"Ah, Aqua I'm so glad to see you this morning, you look radiant. Did you sleep well?" The prince greeted with a cheerful smiled the moment he saw Aqua enter the dining room to have breakfast, as he stood up from his sit to go to her side.

"I slept fine, thank you your Majesty." Aqua replied cordially with a brief bow.

Somehow this amused the Prince, for he chuckled and held Aqua's hand gently and led her to her seat. "Please, there is no need to bow, we'll soon be married and there's no need for formalities." The Prince said as he moved back the chair allowing Aqua to sit, then going to his own place next to hers.

Aqua placed her hands on her lap shyly. "Ah yes, Prince, about that-"

"If you're wondering, the wedding will be taking place tomorrow at midnight." The Prince just seemed to interrupt Aqua every time he could. "And luckily for us, tomorrow there is full moon so it will be-"

"Your majesty!" Aqua exclaimed, no longer containing the urge of explaining herself.

The Prince looked startled at Aqua, and blinked in confusion, for that kind of change of attitude surprised him. It was a relief that the two of them were alone in the room…

Aqua gripped her hands in fists against her lap. "Please listen, you've been very kind with me," She looked down at her hands, not daring to see the expression on his face. "but you need to understand, I'm not the maiden you're looking for, this is nothing but a mistake." Aqua said as she shook her head. "The one you should really marry is-"

"Ahhhh!"

Aqua couldn't finish the sentence at hearing the cry of terror. Both she and the Prince turned at the direction it had come from.

"That came from the kitchen." Aqua said in realization, then stood up and ran as fast as she could -given to the shoes she was wearing- towards the kitchen, and summoned her keyblade. But the Prince remained frozen where he was.

* * *

Aqua entered the kitchen and gasped at seeing before her, Unversed running around, causing disaster and chaos as others were chasing the employees.

"Unversed!" She took her fighting stance and charged forward the closest Unversed, and destroyed it with a swift slash, causing it to vanish in blue smoke. Aqua turned around but stumbled with the heels, her feet not really used to walking that way, or even more, fighting with those kind of shoes, and let's say the dress didn't allow her to move so freely as well.

At seeing an Unversed coming her way, Aqua kicked her shoes off, her bare feet touching the cold marble floor, and shot blizzard to it, destroying it as well. 'It's going to be so hard to fight with this dress on!' She thought in frustration.

"Gahh!"

Looking back, Aqua found the chef and helpers cornered by a dozen of Unversed, having no way to escape. "Go to a safer place!" Aqua commanded as she jumped to face the Unversed. "I'll take care of them."

She pointed her keyblade threateningly to the Unversed, as indicating she was their enemy, and heard the kitchen staff leave in a hurry.

Aqua gripped the handle of her keyblade and glared at the blue red-eyed creatures. 'Diamond Dust!' A blue aura surrounded Aqua's body, and energy emitted from her.

She swirled her keyblade forward and as she hit the Unversed, ice shards came up from beneath freezing them in the process, she gave a slight jump and extended her arms as four ice stones moved in circles around her and hit all of the Unversed, destroying them instantly. Although she remained in offense, expecting more.

In a couple of seconds more Unversed appeared.

Aqua slashed each one of them, ice dancing around her in the air between a cold gust of wind; she kept going until she jumped and raised her Keyblade up in the air and spun around in the air as a cold breezed circled and six giant ice crystals rose from different directions.

* * *

Aqua panted tired as she glanced around searching for any Unversed left, at seeing none she let her guard down and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. 'Mental note: never fight with a dress on ever again.' She thought as she dismissed her keyblade and put on back her oh-very uncomfortable shoes.

Smoothly, as if nothing had happened, although her dress was a bit wrinkled, Aqua returned to the dining room and found the shaken kitchen staff murmuring and talking in nervousness among them; the Duke trying to calm the Prince, and the Prince pacing worriedly with his hands behind his back.

At seeing Aqua back, the Prince smiled in relief and strode back to her. "Aqua are you ok?" He asked immediately, holding the girl's hands on his own in a soft grasp.

"Yes I'm fine." She assured with a nod, a serious expression on her face, not affected at all by the Prince's hands.

"What were those things?" The Duke asked as he approached them, walking with his chin high as always. "Those strange creatures, I've seen them before." He stated.

"Before?" Aqua asked curiously, freeing her hands from the Prince's grip; so not only were Unversed in the Tremaine mansion, but here too. Now she had a good reason to stay.

Unfortunately.

"They're called Unversed, and are dangerous." Aqua explained briefly, causing the Prince's smile to fade. (1)

The Duke furrowed his eyebrows, for he had never heard such word before, or at least been used to name such unusual creatures. "Can't we do anything to eliminate them?" He asked, not really liking the idea of strange creatures roaming around freely and causing trouble.

Aqua shook her head in denial. "My weapon is the only thing that can destroy them." She then turned at the Prince. "Perhaps I should stay here for a while until they are gone."

The Prince nodded. "Yes, we really don't want those creatures to irrupt our wedding."

"I didn't mean-"

"Make sure the florists bring the violets I ordered, and tell the seamstress to make the best wedding dress she can." The Prince ordered the Duke, not really paying attention to what Aqua was saying.

The Duke bowed. "Of course my Prince." He replied and then left.

The Prince turned back at Aqua and smiled at her endearingly. "Since our breakfast was interrupted, would you like to eat now?"

Aqua raised her finger ready to refuse. "Actually I think I should-"

-growl-

Aqua blushed at the evident hunger and decided to not complete that sentence, causing the Prince to chuckle in amusement. "Maybe breakfast wouldn't be so bad." She corrected, with an embarrassed smile.

The Prince nodded and helped her sit down again, and the second she was seated, maids came from the kitchen holding trays of food.

* * *

After his small snack, Ven had walked around the town and asked people if villagers were allowed to enter the castle –if he wasn't then he'd have to sneak inside, which wasn't the best option-. A few said that you could if you had any important business or were someone important, others just stared at Ven in suspicion at such unusual question, but most said that you couldn't but only with previous notice.

So it was highly probable that Ven would have to sneak in the castle, either that or the guards were kind enough to let him pass.

Only one way to find out.

Ven returned to the path leading to the castle and focused on his way trying to not get distracted by meaningless things. After all, Aqua was getting married.

Married.

The thought caused his heart to ache and his chest to hurt; there was no way he'd allow that! Aqua didn't belong to that world in the first place, they weren't allowed to meddle in affairs of other worlds! It was forbidden!

But it wasn't just that…

Ven sighed and half closed his eyes, slowing down his pace.

To think that happy, strong, brave, kind and beautiful Aqua was getting married broke his heart in million pieces.

Yes, Aqua was a Keyblade Master now, but wasn't she too young? She is only 17 after all.

And truthfully, Ven imagined Aqua's wedding differently…

Ven would be standing in the altar, wearing a black tux and waiting with a wide smile for his bride, and of course Terra would be his best man. It'd be in a summer day near a lake or ocean, because Aqua loved water. Then, wearing a beautiful white dress, Aqua would walk to his side, and Master Eraqus would join in them in matrimony; he'd lean up to seal their eternal love with a kiss—

Ven shook his head and the fantasy left his mind. What a childish fantasy…

A sigh escaped his lips, then he turned his gaze back to the castle, where Aqua was waiting.

With that mere thought, determination and courage ran through him, and Ven ran as fast as his short legs could take him up the path.

'Aqua, I'll be there soon.'

* * *

After having breakfast in an awkward silence with the Prince -who seemed pretty busy himself mentally planning the wedding- Aqua decided to look around the castle for more Unversed, and her clothes (she was still really uncomfortable in that dress.) because after all, it was her only way out of that world and she didn't want to stay there forever. She was still in the middle of a mission.

-thump thump-

Aqua gasped and widened her eyes at the very familiar feeling.

That was the feeling, of darkness.

In a split second Aqua turned around and groaned in annoyance at seeing more Unversed running around the halls. "You're not going anywhere!" Aqua exclaimed frustrated as she summoned her keyblade and chased after the Unversed.

* * *

(1) I know they are not supposed to mention the Unversed, but think about it, Sora did it all the time! He told Will Turner what the heartless were, and Triton knew of his keyblade, so there's my excuse.

By the way, does the Prince have a name at all? If he does, please tell me.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Nekogal: Finally here it is, sorry for the long wait. I do not own Birth by Sleep, or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Please could I just go inside for a few minutes? I need to find someone!"

Another failed attempt.

Ven had just reached the castle gates, and encountered two rather grumpy guards. At first he tried to act smoothly and just go inside, but a pair of long spears blocked his way. Ven tried to explain the situation and still wasn't allowed, so now he was literally begging for entrance.

"Scram kid, you have no business in here." One of the guards said with a stern tone, clearly meaning to go or else.

Ven groaned in annoyance; were they ever going to listen to him? "But my friend is inside, I need to see her." He persisted.

"Only people of royalty are inside." The other guard explained, but then blinked in confusion, turning to his partner. "Although a carriage came yesterday, who was in it?" He asked ignoring Ven standing right in front of him.

"Ah, it was the Prince's fiancé I think, Lady Aqua." The other guard replied calmly.

"Aqua?" Ven exclaimed startled.

The guards turned to look at him in pure danger. "How dare you call Lady Aqua in such disrespectful way?"

Ven couldn't care less. "She is my friend! I need to see her!" He tried to explain; now that he knew where Aqua was, Ven was definitely not letting this chance slip away.

"That's enough!" Both guards aimed their spears to Ven threateningly, getting Ven off guard.

Ven gasped and took a step back. "I don't want to fight, please just let me in!" He begged once more, summoning his keyblade in case they tried to attack him.

"Fine." One of them huffed, Ven smiling innocently.

"We'll take you in if you're that desperate to do so." Ven un-summoned his Keyblade, thinking they really meant it.

Both guards reached out their hands and grabbed Ven's arms roughly; the blonde groaned at the tight grip on him, not seeing that one coming. "Only that as a prisoner." The other guard hissed.

Ven widened his eyes in horror; he did nothing wrong! "Under what charges? I only asked you to let me in!" He stated in disbelief.

"For disturbing peace and naming someone higher than you in status in a disrespectful way." The guard explained as both dragged him inside.

"But if you take me in who is going to guard the entrance?"

"Silence!"

* * *

'That must have been the last of them.' Aqua thought as she walked around the castle, after fighting some more Unversed. She had searched through most of the place, and it was rather big, if that's worth mentioning. Although there was no sign of her clothes, she was still searching; guess she'd have to ask one of the maids.

After some aimless walking, Aqua found herself in the castle gardens. She gasped in contemplation and awe at the true beauty before her.

There was a thick rock path that led down to a lake with a bridge above it, a family of ducks swimming on the lake contently; there were leafy tall trees, bushes with flowers of all kinds and colors; the grass was cut neatly, and so were the bushes so they had all kind of forms. Aqua looked up and smiled wider at spotting a bird swirl around in the sky and land on a tree branch, right next to a nest with three little eggs.

It was really a beautiful sight.

Aqua kneeled down –carefully for she was still wearing the dress- and held a violet in her hands, spotting small water drops on its petals that twinkled with the sun, an evident sign that this garden was good taken care of.

She stood up, and followed the small path, her shoes clacking against the stone as she walked. At reaching the end, she found herself in front of the lake and the fountain. Aqua sat down in a wooden bench that was facing the lake, and looked down at the crystalline water to find herself staring right back.

"What am I going to do?" She asked, watching her reflection ask the same, hoping that someone would answer.

-quack quack-

Aqua looked up and chuckled at seeing a mother duck with her five smaller ducks swimming behind her, looking in the water for snacks.

The blue haired girl placed her hands together in her lap and held them together. "I need to go, to find Ven." She murmured worriedly, and brought her hands to her chest. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to him..." She whispered at the end, closing her eyes.

"Lady Aqua! Are you in here?"

Reopening her eyes, Aqua turned back and saw three maids looking for her. Maybe it was about her clothes? Aqua stood up and walked with no rush at all towards them. "Over here." She called.

At seeing the blue haired girl, the maids quickly strode to where she was. "We've been looking all over for you my Lady." One of them panted.

"The seamstress needs of your presence to make your wedding dress." Another one explained, holding her chest as she panted, never in her life working as a maid having to run that much.

Aqua widened her eyes and flinched slightly. "W-Wedding dress?" She stammered in disbelief and shock. This was just going way too far! "Oh you don't seem to understand, I can't marry the Prince." Aqua told the maids.

"My Lady, it doesn't matter if you're a villager." The third maid comforted, thinking Aqua said that because of her status. "He loves you for who you are."

"That's not what I meant." Aqua muttered in frustration.

"There will be time for that later, now come with us please my Lady." Another maid said and led Aqua back inside.

* * *

"Gahh!" Ven cried as he was tossed carelessly inside a cell, and fell on the flat, cold, dusty floor.

"Now stay there." One of them scoffed and the two left to go back to their posts.

Ven groaned and carefully stood up. "There's no way I'm staying here." Ven muttered as he held his aching arm. "I need to go for Aqua." Ven reminded himself, and summoned his Keyblade Fresh Breeze.

"Gotta break the rules when necessary." He stated to excuse what he was about to do. Tingling the chain at the end of his keyblade, Ven pointed Fresh Breeze to the lock that closed the cell door. In a second, from the tip a light beamed out in a straight line to the center of the lock; when the light vanished, a clicking sound was heard, and with a grin of victory, Ven un-summoned his Keyblade and exited the cell.

Ven chuckled mischievously as he ran from where the guards had left. "I'm so going to be in trouble."

* * *

The Prince sat down on the soft mattress of his bed, letting his arms rest on his knees tiredly. He sighed and closed his eyes, stroking his temples and furrowing his face in discomfort.

"Something the matter your majesty?" The Duke asked worriedly as he approached the Prince.

Trying to not concern his fellow partner, the Prince gave a fake smile and shook his head. "Just a headache, don't worry."

Although it wasn't that believable, the Duke decided to not question his words. "Very well." He replied with a faint nod. "Just try to not overdo it your majesty."

The Prince nodded, then closed his eyes trying to focus. 'What is this feeling? This feeling that something is not right...'

* * *

After running through the labyrinth-like dungeon, (literally) Ven made his way out, only to find himself on the run, having to hide from guards or maids that passed by.

Ven was behind a long curtain, waiting for some patrolling guards to pass by. 'At this rate, it will take me an eternity to find Aqua! There's gotta be something I can do...If there was some sort of spell that could make me invisible.' Ven thought desperate, watching with close eye if there was someone in sight.

At seeing no one, Ven quickly ran down the hallway. 'Aqua, where are you?'

* * *

'I can't take this anymore, there has to be a way to get out of here, not to mention the fact that I have to find my clothes. But how can I do it?' Aqua thought as the seamstress was working on her almost finished wedding dress that she had been asked to put on not so long ago.

"You will look so beautiful my Lady." The seamstress said out of the sudden, as she took a needle to her mouth.

Aqua was brought out of her thoughts. "Ah, thank you." She replied, not really paying much attention to what the old woman was doing.

'Now I won't hesitate in asking someone where the laundry in this castle is. After all, my clothes don't need to be washed, they have magic for some reason... No, I'm getting away from the topic.' Aqua glanced down at the humble woman that was working on the dress. 'Could she know something?' She pondered.

"Excuse me." Aqua called, and the seamstress looked up with a tender smile. "Do you know where the laundry of the castle is?"

The old woman hummed in thought, then replied. "I don't know its exact location, but I think it is close to the gardens."

Aqua nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you." So it seemed she was close after all...

"But, changing the topic my Lady, I think the Prince will be pleased with the dress." The seamstress said with a wide smile.

'The Prince... something must have happened to him, to think I was Cinderella. But what?' Aqua thought, completely ignoring the seamstress.

"You will leave him enchanted." The woman added joyfully.

"Enchanted?" Aqua repeated. 'Enchanted, wait, could it be something like it happened to the Prince...?'

"Miss!" A maiden suddenly entered the room, startling Aqua and the seamstress; the maiden had an expression filled with shock and fear, she was panting uncontrollably, and holding her chest. "We need your help, the Prince's wedding clothes were ragged and he wants to try it on. We need you to fix it immediately!" The maiden cried.

The seamstress shocked, stopped her work and took threads, needles and clothe that she'd probably need. "Of course! Of course! I had just finished Lady Aqua's dress." She turned at Aqua and bowed in apology. "So sorry my Lady, but they need of my assistance."

Aqua shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

At those words, the seamstress smiled in gratitude, then left hurriedly following the maid.

'This is my chance, it's now or never!' Determined, and not caring that she was on a wedding dress, Aqua hurried out of the room and ran to where she remembered the garden was. 'I need to hurry before someone finds me.'

She kept running as fast as she could, her dress not allowing her to move so freely; she turned right a hallway when she suddenly fell on the floor at hitting someone else. She groaned in pain and held her throbbing shoulder. "S-Sorry." She murmured, not really comfortable with falling wearing a dress.

"A-Aqua?"

The voice was so familiar, it couldn't be mistaken.

Aqua looked up at hearing the voice, and widened her eyes at seeing before her, sitting on the floor because of the previous fall, Ventus.

"Ven!"

* * *

Nekogal: mwahaha! End of chapter! XP Please review! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Nekogal: I'm so cruel, leaving you in a cliffhanger –grins- so here is next chap. I do not own Birth by Sleep or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Ven was really hoping to find Aqua, but he didn't expect to find her that way...

He was astonished at the sight before him, there she was, wearing a gorgeous wedding dress that showed her fit body form, a see through veil falling behind her hair that was held by a small silver crown, and a pair of silk white gloves in her hands. It didn't help the fact that Aqua was beautiful enough...

"Wow..." Ven murmured, not really knowing what to say, completely astonished. "A-Aqua you-you look really beautiful." He whispered amazed, slowly standing up not moving his gaze away from Aqua.

Aqua couldn't help but to blush lightly, the intense stare from the boy on her causing her to feel rather embarrassed.

Ven offered his hand to her, and Aqua accepted it taking his grasp and standing up carefully. "Thank you."

But then Ven frowned. "So is true? It's true you're getting married?" Ven asked rather disappointed and sad, when Aqua was expecting him to be angry and confused.

The blue haired girl shook her head. "I'm not, but it's a long story. But what are you doing here? Did you sneak inside the castle?" She asked changing the subject, although hoping Ven hadn't turned into some sort of criminal...

Ven shook his head. "I was looking for you! But some guards took me to a cell." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed annoyed by the thought of those guys. "They were so mean."

That was a relief. Sorta. "But how did you know I was here?"

"Cinderella and Jaq told me, she was real sad after you left." Ven explained, feeling sorry for the maiden. "I came looking for you, and then to bring Cinderella here so she could be with the Prince."

Aqua's expression turned serious. "Something is wrong with the Prince." She affirmed.

Ven raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Huh?"

"He thinks I'm Cinderella, that's why he wants us to get married. But something must have happened to him to suddenly forget about her, don't you think?" She brought her hand to her chin, thinking.

"I heard something over here!"

"This way!"

Ven turned back and widened his eyes at hearing footsteps coming their way. "Oh no..." He grabbed Aqua's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

"Ventus what's wrong?" She asked startled by the sudden action.

Ven kept running, not daring to look back. "We don't have time! I escaped from my cell and they probably noticed I'm gone." Ven panted as he turned to a left.

Aqua widened her eyes. "Ven! If Master finds about this you'll be in serious trouble!" She warned, knowing what Eraqus thought of meddling in affairs of other worlds.

"So will you for almost getting married!" Ven spat back.

Seeing a random door, both went inside and locked it, reclining against the wall tired and listening to the patrolling guards run outside.

When nothing else was heard, Ven realized where they were now. It was some sort of laundry that had at the end long glass doors, in which you could see the garden. The sun illuminated the whole room, and Ven could see wash machines, driers, mountains of dirty clothes, and mountains of clean clothes that were neatly folded.

"I think we lost them." Aqua panted, hating to run around the castle in high heels. She finally turned to where Ven was and smiled brightly at seeing they were in the laundry. "Great! Now I can find my clothes." Aqua chirped and stood up, beginning to look through the piles of clothes.

Ven lifted an eyebrow confused. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Someone took them away when I was taking a bath, and I need them because I can't leave a world without my armor." She explained as she kept searching. "Besides, the sooner I find them, the sooner I can take you home."

Ven gasped at this, and sighed sadly. "Aqua..."

Aqua stopped searching and looked at Ven with a look of apology. "I'm sorry Ven, but I can't allow you to get hurt."

"And I have to find Terra." Ven protested, now gripping his hands in fists. "I am glad you are okay Aqua, but I have to make sure Terra is too."

The blue haired girl softened her eyes, understanding why Ven felt that way. "I know Ven." She sighed. "How about, we first deal with all of this, and then discuss it?" She suggested, now smiling warmly towards the boy.

Ven smiled and nodded in agreement.

Aqua returned to her searching, while Ven took a small glance at his side, and spotted a familiar pink belt. He walked to the bundle of clothes and took out the belt, only to find the rest of Aqua's clothes. "Hey Aqua! I found them!" Ven exclaimed as he took them out.

Aqua turned back and smiled brightly, taking her clothes back. "Thank you Ven, now I only need to get changed."

Blushing, Ven covered his eyes with both hands, and turned to the wall.

Aqua chuckled amused and began to change her clothes.

After a couple of minutes, Aqua was ready, now with only left to go back to her room for her shoes. Both were going towards Aqua's room, making sure to not get caught on their way.

"But Aqua, why did you stay here? I mean, you could have left." Ven asked as they kept walking.

"At first I tried, but I saw Unversed in here, and my duty was destroy them." She replied as she carried the wedding dress in her arms. "After that, things just got more complicated."

Finally reaching her room, Aqua left the dress carefully on the bed, then changed her shoes, while Ven was just looking around the room.

"I'm ready, let's get going." Aqua called as she approached Ven.

Ven nodded in understanding. "Then let's go for Cinderella, maybe when the Prince sees her he'll recognize her." Ven suggested.

"Good idea. Now, since the way to the mansion is long, we'll have to go in one of our riders. We can't use both because we'll get more attention that way" She explained to the blond boy.

Ven thought for a moment. "Let's use mine, we both fit in perfectly." He suggested.

"Very well." Aqua said as she approached the large window and opened it.

Ven walked to the window and sat on its edge, then summoned his rider and jumped to land smoothly on it. He again, offered his hand to Aqua and helped her hop in. Uneasy at seeing no seats, Aqua clutched to Ven's body, wrapping her arms around his waist, fearing she might fall.

At the gentle touch, Ven blushed softly, grateful it wasn't noticed by her. "Ready? Here we go!" He exclaimed cheerfully, and the rider flew through the sky.

* * *

After almost three days without knowing a word from Ven, Cinderella was beginning to lose hope, now thinking that dreams not always came true. It only happened in fairy tales, this is real life, you don't get to marry a charming prince; that's what she thought every time she remembered Ven promising he'd be back for her.

Not only did she abandon all hope and optimism, but her stepsisters and Madame Tremaine took advantage of it, for when you were hurt from the heart, you were terribly weak to stand by yourself.

Cinderella now had to work almost the triple she normally did, and she didn't have the courage or energy to say something about it. She was so worn out, tired, hopeless and most of all, heartbroken. All of her animal friends, including Jaq, had tried to cheer her up, telling her constantly that Ven would be back soon, but all she'd do was simply smile faintly and return to her housework.

It was almost sunset, and Jaq was sitting on the edge of the window, still waiting for Ven to return. The small mouse sighed sadly as his ears and tail went down, frowning in deception. "Ven, I know ya'll come back. Cinderella needs ya, so please hurry..." He murmured, and closed his eyes frowning.

-blurrrr blurrrr-

"Heh?" Jaq immediately looked up alert at hearing an unfamiliar sound. He stood up, and from the distance, he could see an object with two forms on it, flying towards the mansion. He smiled widely as the object came closer and Jaq identified Ven and Aqua. "They're back!" He exclaimed in joy as his eyes brightened.

The rider stopped just outside the window, and Ven looked back at Aqua that was still clutched to him. "Aqua you can let go of me now." The blonde chuckled at seeing the uneasy expression in her face.

Hesitantly, Aqua let go of Ven's torso, and jumped carefully inside the room, been followed next by Ven who then un-summoned the rider.

The blue haired girl smiled down at Jaq, at seeing how the mouse stared in awe at seeing Aqua's real size. "How are you doing Jaq?" She asked warmly.

"I'm fine, but Cinderella is not so much." He murmured.

Ven's expression turned to a concerned one. "What's wrong with her?" He immediately asked.

"Well, you see..."

The door was opened and Cinderella came inside, sighing tiredly; she then noticed Aqua and Ven in her room. "You..." She whispered.

Both Aqua and Ven were shocked by her appearance; Cinderella looked so pale, her hair seemed to have lost its bright and was messed up, her eyes didn't have that usual spark of happiness, and under her eyes were bags that showed her fatigue.

Aqua half-closed her eyes sadly. 'This happened to her because of me?' She asked inwardly, feeling guilty.

"I told you I'd be back, and I always keep my word." Ven stated with a smile then placed his hand on Cinderella's shoulder comfortingly.

Cinderella then frowned. "But, even if you have come, the Prince must want Aqua to marry her." She turned to look at the guilty feeling girl. "After all, the slipper fit on her foot."

"Don't say that." Ven said firmly. "You mustn't stop believing in dreams, dreams are the best thing you can have, so don't lose hope in them." Then, Ven remembered the dream he, Aqua and Terra shared. "If you keep believing, and work hard to make it possible, than all of your dreams will surely come true!"

Aqua couldn't help to smile softly at Ven's words. 'He must have remembered our dream.'

Cinderella stood silent for a moment, thinking. Was she willing to stay here with her stepsisters and stepmother and suffer the rest of her life? Or try to accomplish her dream and be by the Prince's side to live happy the rest of her life?

Suddenly, Cinderella's face brightened, and her eyes began to shine with renewed hope, Ven, Aqua and Jaq noticed this and smiled in joy.

"You're right Ven, let's go."

* * *

Please review! =D


	7. Chapter 7

Nekogal: Sorry for the late update, but now that I'm in high school I barely have enough free time.

I do not own Birth by Sleep, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Cinderella was now willing to try again, Ven had Aqua back, and hopes were high that the happy ending would occur. Except for the fact, that they haven't thought about one little thing...

"Cinderella!" Called the voice of a woman from downstairs.

Cinderella cringed at been called; she had forgotten about her stepmother and stepsisters! If she left, and didn't succeed with the Prince, she'd have to come back and surely be punished! What to do...

"Madame Tremaine." Aqua murmured, recognizing the voice.

Ven groaned annoyed, now that his plan was going well, that woman had to interfere. "We can't back away, not now that we have come this far." The blond boy reminded to Aqua and Cinderella, fearing one of them wanted to stop their mission. "We need to leave before they come for Cinderella."

"But how do we leave?" Aqua questioned. "Your rider is not big enough for three, and if I use mine we'll gain unnecessary attention." The blue haired girl explained, knowing well that by now, they couldn't deal with even more trouble.

Ven brought a hand to his chin trying to think quickly. "Maybe if we had some sort of way to take Cinderella... like... a carriage or maybe-"

"Cinderella!" Madame Tremaine called again, now sounding more irritated.

"A horse!" Ven finally exclaimed. He turned at Cinderella. "You do have a horse right?" He asked hopefully, because if there wasn't, they were doomed.

Cinderella nodded, now feeling uneasy at knowing her stepmother was still waiting for her. "Yes, Major, our horse. He's down in the stable."

Ven's eyes brightened. "Great! Do you know how to mount him?"

Again, Cinderella nodded. "Yeah, I needed him so I could go to the market sometimes, so I eventually learned."

"Cinderella!" Anastasia screamed in a high pitched tone.

"Cinderella!" Drizella yelled as well with her hoarse voice.

Her voices sounded strangely close; this couldn't be good.

Knowing those three were everything but patient, Aqua opened the door of the room, and peeked outside, seeing the long set of wooden stairs that seemed one of a castle tower. Beneath, just at the beginning of the stairs, could be seen the silhouettes of three figures coming their way.

Immediately Aqua closed the door, locking it and turned at both Cinderella and Ven. "We don't have much time, they are coming!" She warned.

"Then we need to hurry!" Ven took Cinderella's hand and guided her to the window. "Come on!"

"A-Are we jumping down the window?" She asked rather frightened, for the tower her room was in was very tall.

Saying nothing, Ven summoned his rider and hopped in; he guided Cinderella in it as well and helped her stand properly. "Just hold on."

"Hurry!" Aqua exclaimed, as she held the door back, ready when the Tremaines tried to pounce on it.

Smoothly, trying to not startle Cinderella, Ven guided the rider to descend; he could feel the nervous trembling of the young woman, but in no time, they reached the ground.

Cinderella hopped off the rider, and ran inside the stable, passing by the hens and Bruno that was calmly sleeping on the ground. After a minute or less, she took out Major, ready for a ride.

"We don't have much time." Ven reminded her, and watched her hop up on the horse's back. She nodded in understanding, gripping the reins that were now attached to Major's mouth, not noticing that certain mouse was hiding in one of the pockets of her apron.

"Cinderella you are in grave trouble! Just wait for the punishment I'll give you!" Madame Tremaine shouted from the outside, now pouncing on the door since she unlocked it with her key.

Aqua groaned as she tried to hold back the constant movement of the door that was threatening to open. If she allowed those women inside, there was no way she could use magic against them, it was against the rules! 'I won't be able to hold them back much longer...' She thought desperate, having to hold back the constant pushing of the woman and her daughters. 'But, Ven needs to take Cinderella to the castle.'

Just when she thought they had left, Aqua saw outside the window, Ven coming back with his rider. "Aqua come on!"

The blue haired girl widened her eyes in surprise. "Ven what are you doing? You need to go! I'll hold them back as long as I can, you need to go with Cinderella!" She grunted as the door kept smashing against her body.

"There's no way I'm leaving you behind! I'm not losing you again!" Ven cried desperate, not even bearing the thought of Aqua leaving him again. "We are in this together Aqua! Friends don't leave friends behind!"

Aqua softened her eyes; despite the constant pounding behind her, she could clearly hear the desperation in Ven's voice. "Ven..." She murmured.

Fueled with determination, Ven jumped inside the room and helped Aqua hold the door back, pushing it with both arms as he reclined on his side. "Ven, what are you-"

"Freeze the door! I'll hold it back!" Ven exclaimed in a grunt.

Aqua was about to argue, but at seeing the begging in his blue eyes, hesitantly she let go of the door and summoned her keyblade. "Okay." Those eyes, just seemed to always change her mind.

"Cinderella!" Her mind was brought back to reality at the yell, and Ven's forced push against the door was surely enough to cause Aqua to act quickly.

She stood in front of the door and held Rain Fall tightly with her right hand; she aimed to the door, making sure to not freeze Ven in the process. "Freeze!" She called and a white beam came out from the tip of the keyblade. Immediately, Ven jumped back to avoid the spell and watched as the door froze completely, not allowing anything to enter, or leave.

"Mom! The door is so cold!" Anastasia exclaimed in a chilling scream.

"How did it freeze?" Came Drizella's startled yell.

After that, Madame Tremaine scoffed. "Doesn't matter, she'll die of hunger eventually." She muttered, and it was heard how footsteps echoed farer and farer away.

Both stood in silence, fearing that by a small whisper, they would be back, but nothing came. Relieved, Ven sighed, feeling how weight left his shoulders. "I don't understand." Ven turned at Aqua.

For some reason, Aqua seemed to be worried; she was panting given to all the energy she used but she showed no exhaustion at all. "If you left you could have been half way by now." She continued. "So why did you stay?"

Ven smiled whole-heartedly at the girl, interested by the fact that he was younger had nothing to do that sometimes, he could be wiser in certain situations. "That's what friends do, help each other." He replied simply earning a surprised look from Aqua.

'Friends. Ven, are you sure you really mean it in that way?' Aqua couldn't help but to ponder at the thought...

"Besides, I could never leave you, not like that." Ven added, feeling rather sheepish.

"Why?" She knew it, there was more to what Ven was saying, a deeper meaning, a deeper reason.

He had nothing to say, he moved his gaze to the ground, finding his shoes more fascinating than ever. "Because," He could even feel Aqua's curious and waiting eyes on him, but, he really didn't know how to answer. Finally, Ven looked up at Aqua's face again, seeing an expectant expression marked all over it. "Aqua I,"

There was no way she could know what he was trying to say, but, Aqua could clearly see all the honesty glistening in Ven's eyes, she could see true feelings and even hear, true words. "Ven?"

He said nothing, but kept staring at her deep in the eye, as if wanting her to understand what he was trying to say through silent words.

Aqua's mind was blank, she really didn't know what to think, she was so confused; but her body seemed to not link it with her mind, for she began to move on her own, down towards the boy's face.

Ven's heart jumped, along his body in surprise. It was a brief kiss, it lasted at least a couple of seconds, but it was filled with care, and kindness. Aqua moved away, her lips parted softly; Ven was about to lean up again for a bit more, only to be interrupted by Aqua's voice. "We need to take Cinderella to the Prince." She whispered. It wasn't noticed, but the blue haired girl felt really embarrassed of what she just had done.

"Right." Ven replied, hiding his disappointment.

Stepping back, once again Ven summoned his rider and hopped on it, jumping smoothly from the window edge. He turned at Aqua, that was just staring blankly at space with a soft pink hue adorning her cheeks. "Let's get going."

Back to her senses, Aqua only nodded and holding Ven's inviting hand she too got on the rider. Maybe it was her imagination, but the moment she grasped his hand, she could finally notice the softness of Ven's fingers. Usually, when she lost in battle against Terra, and he gave her his hand, it was a strong grasp, a rough one, but, Ven's, it was gentle and caring.

Perhaps she was giving it way too much thought.

"Cinderella." Ven called her attention, as the rider lowered enough to talk to the maiden. "Let's get going now."

Cinderella nodded, gripping the reins. She looked back at the path, remembering when she was first taken through it in the magical carriage to assist to the ball. "Come on, Major. Let's go!" With the determined cry, the horse stood on his back hooves and neighed at the top of his lungs, causing Cinderella to gasp in surprise, but still clutch to the reins strongly. Then, Major galloped at full speed down the path.

Ven turned back at Aqua and smiled gently at her. "Hold on tightly." He muttered softly.

Aqua nodded, and rather shyly, wrapped her arms around the blonde's torso, and when the rider came back to life, unintentionally she reclined her head against Ven's back, having to bend over to be at his height.

"Ven?" She called suddenly, now at seeing the sky in the middle of the sunset and feeling fresh air caress her hair, feeling somewhat motivated.

Ven chuckled, not moving his gaze from the sky in front of him. "I know Aqua."

Maybe they were thinking the same thing after all. Aqua tightened her grip on Ven's body and snuggled closer against him. "May I know, since when?"

Ven almost stopped the rider, but doing so would cause them to lose sight of Cinderella. "Always. From the first time I met you Aqua."

A smiled graced upon her lips. "Is that so?" She questioned expecting no answer, and receiving none. "Me too, you know." She added suddenly, gaining the attention of the boy.

At the thought that ran through his head, Ven chuckled amused. "That's odd. At first I felt Terra was competition." He confessed rather embarrassed.

A giggle escaped her mouth, and soon, it turned into joyful laughter. Ven only listened as she had fun with the mere comment, and smiled.

The laughter soon ended and they remained in a comfortable silence.

"You know Aqua," Ven began and the girl still in the same position, looked up at him. "Maybe when we find Terra and Master Xehanort, we can give this a chance." He suggested, happy at the thought.

"Yes, of course." She replied immediately, but frowned in guilt. 'Master's orders were to bring you back, and I can't let my emotions come before his orders. Ven, it's for your own good, but I hope you can forgive me.' She thought sadly, hoping not to regret it later.

"We're here." Ven's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and Aqua saw in the distance, the castle that had kept her as a true princess not so long ago.

* * *

I really don't remember, but I think that in Cinderella 3, Cinderella mounted a horse... not sure though. Anyway, I searched through Wikipedia, and yes, the horse is called Major.

Please review! Btw, thanks ultimatedragon9999 for giving me a reason to update =D


	8. Chapter 8

Nekogal: Finally, here is next chapter everyone! =D Just you wait, things are going to get good.

I don't own Birth by Sleep. Enjoy!

* * *

'Almost there.' Aqua thought determinate as they approached the castle, seeing below that Cinderella was still on Major, making her way towards the gates. The blue haired girl then saw the two guards at the entrance; there was no way they'd let Cinderella in. 'Oh no.' "Ven, look!" Aqua called.

The blonde turned back down and widened his eyes at seeing the same guards that didn't let him in. Surely there'd be no different treatment with Cinderella. "Cinderella!" Ven called, and the maiden stopped the horse, looking up a Ven. "Follow me! I know another way in!" He flew away from the gates, circling the castle, with Cinderella behind following him.

While surrounding the castle, they encountered the same window Ven and Aqua used to leave not so long ago; this would work. Stopping the rider in front of the window, Ven looked back at Aqua. "Aqua, go inside, I'll bring Cinderella."

The girl nodded, and letting go of him rather hesitantly, she jumped to the window edge and made her way inside her room, noticing the wedding dress still lied on the bed.

Ven descended the rider and Cinderella hoped in, seeing the guards had noticed their presence and were not so far behind chasing them. Cinderella held onto Ven, and strangely, the boy felt her touch quite different; it was like, less soft and warm compared to Aqua's. Ven shook the thought away and quickly made his way up back to the window.

The two jumped inside the room and Ven un-summoned the rider, he turned at both girls. "Let's go."

Aqua nodded, while Cinderella was way too distracted by the wedding dress that lied on the bed. "It's gorgeous." She murmured, then turned at Aqua. "You must have looked beautiful wearing that." She stated with a kind smile.

Aqua gasped softly but then looked away embarrassed.

"She did." Ven replied.

Aqua widened her eyes and turned at Ven, who was smiling tenderly at her, his eyes glistening. The blue haired girl blushed more. "V-Ven don't say that... you make me blush..." She muttered sheepishly.

Cinderella stared at both for a moment, glancing from Aqua, to Ven, then she smiled briefly at sensing what it was going on exactly between them.

Ven chuckled and walked towards the exit of the room. "We better go find the Prince, before they notice something suspicious." The blonde turned to look at Aqua, whose blush had now vanished. "Where do you think the Prince is?"

"Uh," She brought a hand to her chin. "He must still be preparing the arrangements for the wedding, so he might be in the ballroom." She pondered, noticing that he was pretty much obsessed with the wedding.

"Then let's get going!" Cinderella exclaimed determined.

Ven and Aqua nodded, and the three left the room, with Aqua leading the way.

* * *

A dark portal of flowing darkness opened outside the castle, and a figure wearing a mask walked out calmly. The figure looked at his surroundings as the portal behind him vanished in thin air. "I've already come to this world." He stated, recognizing the place.

The figure, Vanitas, glanced at the castle, sensing a familiar presence inside. "Ah, what is this? Ventus is here too it seems." The light was unmistakable, it was definitely Ventus's heart.

Vanitas smirked behind his mask, a devious plan already in mind. "Perhaps I should test him. He needs to grow stronger anyway." With a simple snap of his fingers, his plan had moved in motion. He turned back, and again the portal opened for him. "Let's see how you handle that."

Seeing nothing else he could do in that world, Vanitas stepped once more inside the portal, vanishing with it.

* * *

"Come on! This way!" Aqua called as she turned right a hallway, where further could be seen a pair of large doors.

Ven was right behind Aqua, and as much as he could run faster, he had to follow her; Cinderella was a little behind, since she was not used to running so much. She panted tired and stopped a minute to regain her breath, placing her hands on her knees.

"Ouchie!"

Cinderella gasped startled, causing both Ven and Aqua to look back at her.

The maiden placed her hand in her pocket, at feeling she pressed her hand against something soft, and was surprised at finding Jaq inside. "Jaq!" She exclaimed as she took him out, holding him from his orange shirt carefully. "What are you doing here?"

Jaq lowered his ears and tail as he frowned. "I wanted to go with ya guys, to make sure you'd be alrigh'" He murmured sadly and in shame.

Cinderella sighed. "That's very nice from you Jaq, but it is dangerous for you."

Aqua and Ven then noticed the mouse on Cinderella's hand, and realized it was their friend Jaq. " How did he get here?" Aqua asked confused.

"Maybe he sneaked into Cinderella's pocket." Ven suggested, not even noticing the mouse's presence before.

But unnoticed by Ven, Aqua and Cinderella, Unversed appeared from the floor behind Cinderella, ready to strike the vulnerable maiden. Jaq, that was looking abover her shoulder noticed and widened his eyes in horror. "Watch out!" He cried at seeing an Unversed jumping right at Cinderella.

He acted to instinct, and bounced from Cinderella's hand to her shoulder, then jumped in the air to prevent the maiden from been hurt, taking the impact.

Cinderella turned around and gasped as she saw the mouse been attacked and cry as he fell to the floor, unconscious, while the Unversed just step back, ready to attack for second time.

"Jaq!" Cinderella, Ven and Aqua exclaimed.

Cinderella kneeled and picked the mouse up in both her hands, and watched his small wounded body breath slowly. "Jaq..." She whispered and brought him to her cheek, frowning in sadness. "Why did you do that?"

Instantly, Ven and Aqua summoned their Keyblades and rushed to protect Cinderella.

* * *

"So is everything ready?" The Prince asked to the Duke, wanting only to marry Aqua as soon as possible; she was the one that captured his heart after all.

The Duke gave a slight nod. "Only a few arrangements left, but most of the wedding is ready. We only need to call Lady Aqua and then I assure you that you'll be married in no time." He assured confidently.

The Prince smiled. "Great." He turned at the empty throne at the end of the room, next to it lying on a soft purple cushion, his beloved's crystal slipper.

'Very soon.' He thought rejoiced.

* * *

Ven and Aqua had taken care of all the Unversed easily, but it still bothered Aqua the fact that she had gotten rid of them while she was in the castle. Why did they appear again?

"Jaq are you ok?" Cinderella asked from behind them, getting no response from the sleeping rodent.

Ven stared sadly at the scene, knowing that probably the blow that Jaq received could be too much for him.

"Maybe I can help." Aqua finally said, causing Cinderella to look up, that now had formed tears in her eyes that refused to go down her cheeks.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

Aqua nodded with a reassuring smile. She held Rain Fall tightly and aimed it up as she looked at Jaq. "Heal." A green aura surrounded the mouse, and a small bubbling sound was heard. When the aura was gone, Jaq groaned weakly and slowly opened his eyes.

The three smiled in relief at seeing he was ok. "Cin-Cinderella?"

Cinderella smiled as she nodded. "Jaq I'm so glad you're ok! Please don't scare me like that ever again." She pleaded, not wanting to lose her friend.

Jaq smiled weakly as he tried to stand up. "Sorry."

The maiden chuckled. "It's ok, but we can't get you back now, we have to find the Prince, so try to stay in my pocket for a while ok?"

Jaq nodded now standing completely, and was taken to the safety of her pocket.

"Let's keep moving, who knows what might happen." Aqua said as Cinderella stood up.

Agreeing, the three made their way towards the large doors, and between Aqua and Ven pushing them open, they entered the big ballroom.

It was the same Cinderella had danced in with the Prince; the memory brought a smile to her lips.

"There he is." Ven said at spotting the Prince and the Duke not so far away at the end of the room.

Cinderella's eyes brightened. "Finally!" She was about to run to him, when the earth below their feet began to shake.

The five, took off guard, took offensive stances to not lose balance, as they looked around in shock and confusion.

Worried, Ven turned at Aqua to make sure she was fine, not bearing the thought of her getting hurt. "Aqua!" He called gaining her attention, going towards her between the earthquake.

"Ven!" She called as well making her way towards him.

They were a few meters apart, when the ground began to break in two and shake apart, causing the distance between them to increase. The sudden torn floor, surprised Cinderella, and she quickly ran to Aqua's side to not fall to the big trench that was forming and becoming wider.

"Ven!" Aqua cried extending her hand, and so did Ven, trying to grab onto each other, but the distance just increased, their fingers been torturously close.

The crack on the floor separated as well the Duke and the Prince, the Duke been on the side with a door. "I'll go get help your majesty!" The Duke exclaimed then ran away.

The trembling did not stop, and now the ceiling began to fall; rocks, adornments and ceiling falling threateningly on them, or some been lost in the dark depths of the newly formed crack.

It was then the Prince noticed the other three's presence, and when he looked at Cinderella, a strange feeling of familiarity overwhelmed him. "Who is that?" He whispered, trying to remember her face.

He was too distracted in thought, that he did not see a rock fall from the ceiling and hit him on the back. He cried in pain and shock, then fell to the floor unconscious.

At hearing the sudden cry, Cinderella turned around and gasped in horror at seeing the Prince lying on the ground, unconscious, and vulnerable to anything that could fall on him. Immediately, she ran to him, been careful of not getting hit; it was a motivating sight, for the constant shaking of the earth wouldn't stop Cinderella.

As Aqua and Ven watched her reach the body of the unconscious Prince, both turned to look at each other desperately, wanting to be at the other's side badly.

What if something happened to Ven? Aqua didn't care what happened to her now, she wanted to be by his side, besides, the crack wasn't so big, it was at least 3 meters wide. She could make it.

Stepping back, Aqua took a deep breath and clenched her hands in fists.

Ven noticed her doing this and widened his eyes. 'Aqua what are you doing?' He asked confused, already having an idea in mind of what she'd do.

The blue haired girl then ran at full speed and at the edge of the crack, jumped as high as her legs could impulse her. Ven stared in awe at the almost flying angel that was coming to him, and prepared for her landing.

Amazingly, Aqua made it to the other side, and with Ven standing where she'd fall, she landed safely in his arms.

"Aqua." Ven said happily.

"Ven." Aqua whispered as well, and both stared deeply in their eyes, leaning for a second kiss.

They were interrupted when the shaking increased, and something began to rise from the huge and profound trench...

* * *

Nekogal: my, my, what is going on? Vanitas you villain! How dare you ruin it when they almost got to the Prince?

Well, please review if you want the update fast! XD

P.S by the way, I'll try to make it seem like this actually happened in BBS, so it explains later events in the game. You'll see what I mean later...


	9. Chapter 9

Nekogal: Since it was requested to be updated soon, here it is. There is an appearance of NeoShadows and Darkside in this chap just so you identify them.

I do not own Birth by Sleep. Enjoy!

* * *

Cinderella, Aqua and Ven watched in horror how a huge Shadow emerged from the deep trench; it had human form, two small wings on its back, long arms and short legs, its head was covered in dozens of twisted black tentacles, and not only that but also there was a big hole on its stomach with the form of a heart. That was no Unversed, that was for sure.

Ven quickly placed Aqua back to her feet, and both summoned their keyblades, ready to fight. "What is that?" Aqua asked in shock and surprise, never seeing a creature of the sorts.

"Whatever it is, we can't let it hurt anyone!" Ven exclaimed, then he noticed smaller shadows come from the trench as well; they were like ants but with big antennas and had big yellow eyes. Those monsters... they seemed familiar... the more Ven kept staring at the creatures, the more he knew he had seen them before.

"Ahh!" Ven fell to his knees and held his head with both hands as a pain stung him mercilessly; his keyblade fell to his side and vanished in thin air.

"Ven!" Aqua cried worried, then kneeled next to him and held his shoulders in support. "Are you alright?"

Ven only kept his eyes shut, his body was trembling in a worry-some way and his hands kept clutched to his head. He felt the throbbing inside his head, it stung him greatly, and he only wanted it to stop.

"Ven!" Aqua kept calling, as she saw how the strange shadows came towards them. 'I have to protect Ven!' She thought determined, then stood in front of the boy with keyblade in hand. She sliced all the shadows, like she did with the Unversed, but what worried her, was that Ven was still in that pain she could not heal, and that the huge strange shadow was searching for something to target.

'M-My head! It-It hurts! Gahh!' _Plea- d-d-don't… __aster! _'Why... it hurts s-so much...?' _Embrace...darkness-...—th-the X-bl...!' _"STOP!"

"Ven!"

Ven's eyes snapped open as he heard Aqua's voice cry out for him, he looked up and gasped in horror at seeing Aqua defending herself from the shadows, but as she did more and more came and moved closer to her.

"Fire! Freeze! Thunder! Wind!" Aqua kept casting desperately destroying all the shadows she could, but as she destroyed them, the triple of them appeared ready to attack her. 'I won't be able to hold them back!'

But Aqua was tired, she had had a long day; she battled Unversed in the castle, ran all around the castle to escape, held back the Tremaines with all her might, and fought more Unversed before going inside for the Prince. She was just worn out.

Finally her body couldn't hold it any longer, and she fell to her knees, as she panted and tried to recover her breath. Aqua was vulnerable, and she had to do something or...

She looked up and gasped at seeing all the shadows that had surrounded her, leapt in the air ready to strike. Aqua tried to stand up but her body didn't respond; she widened her eyes in fear and could only wait for the worse.

"Aqua!"

A shining light came out of nowhere, and the shadows vanished instantly. Aqua had to cover her eyes at its great brightness, and when the light dimmed out, she looked up and gasped in surprise at seeing the shadows gone, and Ven standing in front of her, holding in one hand his green luck charm, standing in an offensive position, as he panted harshly. "Ven." Aqua murmured happily, she was about to stand up again, but groaned as her body denied movement at feeling so weak.

Ven went to her side and kept his charm back to his pocket. "Are you ok?" The blonde asked worriedly, holding her shoulders in support.

Aqua smiled at him. "I am thanks to you." She whispered with a grateful look.

Ven smiled in relief, then pointed Fresh Breeze up in the air. "Heal." He was not as experienced in magic as Aqua was, but he still knew how to cast a few spells.

The green aura surrounded Aqua, and she sighed relieved at feeling energy flow back to her. She stood up and was about to say something but then widened her eyes as she pushed Ven away. "Look out!" Right where they were standing, the giant fist of the huge shadow hit the floor, causing a brief trembling to occur.

They forgot the shadow was still there, and there was no way they'd let it just stay there, causing harm.

"Ready?" Ven asked as he took his fighting stance, glaring at the huge shadow.

Aqua nodded determined. "Yes." She summoned her keyblade as well and took her offence position.

By the other side of the room, Cinderella was busy herself trying to wake up the Prince; she was worried, he could have gotten hurt badly. "Please open your eyes." She pleaded as she shook his body gently.

Jaq, that was still inside her pocket, at all the commotion, peeked outside to see what was going on, and was surprised at seeing in the other side of the room, Ven and Aqua fight a huge monster. "Oh no!" He exclaimed scared, then slipped in back to the pocket, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help.

Cinderella rested the Prince's head on her lap, as she held with one hand his hair, and with the other his cheek. "Please..." Cinderella whispered, then began to softly caress his dark hair.

The Prince groaned and his eyes began to slowly open; he was welcomed by the sight of a beautiful maiden smiling down at him in relief. He had seen her before...indeed he had...

The image of that same girl smiling as both danced flashed back to his mind, then everything that happened with Aqua. He blinked a couple of times, only to realize he had been wrong this whole time.

"Are you ok?" Cinderella asked. Her voice was the same! It was her! So Aqua was right after all, he had to apologize to her later.

Still sore for the previous hit, The Prince grunted as he slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He looked behind him and smiled at Cinderella. "So it's you." At his words, Cinderella's eyes brightened. "Not only did you save me now, but you are the one I met at the ball." He murmured grateful to her for saving him, and grateful of finally finding her.

Cinderella brought her hands to her chest in joy, not helping but to smile in utter happiness as she nodded.

The Prince took hold of her hands and helped her stand up, and the two turned around to see the two keyblade disciples fighting the huge monster. "We need to help them." The Prince said.

Aqua then noticed that The Prince was now conscious, and that he and Cinderella were holding hands. You could pretty much guess what happened; she smiled relieved, but then remembered they were still in danger here. "Go to a safe place! We'll take care of it!" Aqua exclaimed to both.

They seemed a little hesitant at first, but at seeing the determinate look in Aqua's eyes, both left right where the Duke had left as well.

"Thunder!" Aqua cast but the huge shadow seemed to receive no damage, for it only raised its fist ready to strike again.

Ven groaned desperate and threw his keyblade to the creature's hand. "Come on!" Fresh Breeze only made a small scratch, as it returned to Ven's grip. 'This thing won't give up!'

Aqua kept thinking what they could do. If they were defeated by this, they could lose their hearts, this world would be consumed by darkness, they'd never find Terra, and they'd disappoint Master Eraqus; a lot of things were at stake for this battle. 'I couldn't defeat the smaller shadows, but, Ven did...' She looked at Ven and saw how he kept striking the creature's hand. 'He, what did he do?... wait, he used light! The strength from our bond, he was holding his charm after all.' Aqua took out her own charm and stared down at it. 'Won't lose anything at trying.'

Ven jumped back as the fist of the creature hit the ground again, and guarded his body as an orb of darkness came from the shadow's empty chest and tried to hit him. "Ven!" Aqua called to gain his attention.

Ven turned back, still on his guard. "I think I know what to do!" She called. Ven widened his eyes interested and ran to her side.

"When you defeated those smaller shadows, you used light, didn't you?" She question just to make sure she was right.

Ven nodded. "Yeah, I was angry that you were attacked, I wanted to protect you, then I remembered Terra as well, and just the fury and strength came out of nowhere." He explained, confused himself of how he did it.

"Then let's try it." She said showing him her blue charm.

Ven took a hint of what she'd try to do, and took out his own charm as well. Both brought their charms to their chests and closed their eyes concentrated, as the big shadow prepared to send a blast of dark energy that was slowly accumulating in his hand.

'Ven, Terra, give me strength.'

'Aqua, Terra, lend me power.'

The luck charms shone a small glimmer of light, and both opened their eyes again at feeling the item pulsating, then gasped at seeing their keyblades shining with a blue light (1). It was now or never.

Both raised their keyblades, the tips touching as they united their power. "Light!" Both exclaimed, and a golden blinding light that came from their keyblades covered the whole room.

...

The light was gone, and so was the shadow; there was no trench, no trace of damage at all in the room. It was as if nothing happened.

Aqua and Ven looked at each other and smiled in relief. "We did it." Ven said with a happy smile.

Aqua nodded in agreement, relieved as well everything turned out fine. 'Ven, forgive me, but now that this is over, I have to take you home, just like Master ordered.' She thought sadly and in regret.

Entering back the room, Cinderella, the Prince and the Duke came and gasped in awe at seeing that everything was back to normal. As the Duke checked that everything was in order, the Prince and Cinderella approached the two heroes.

"Thank you very much." Cinderella thanked with a sincere look of gratitude. "You helped me a lot, when I needed you the most."

"No problem." Ven replied as he brought both hands behind his head and smiled.

Aqua on her side, turned at Cinderella and frowned. "And, I'm sorry I caused you all of this in the first place." She murmured rather ashamed, feeling sorry.

"Don't worry." Cinderella assured. "You came back and fixed this after all, so there's no need to apologize."

"I am the one that has to apologize." The Prince finally spoke out, regretful of what he did Aqua pass through the last days. "I was wrong, and I give my must sincere apologies." He apologized with an evident tone of been sorry.

Aqua smiled and chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it, it was good I came here anyway, I couldn't let the Unversed stay here at the castle." She reassured trying to not make the Prince feel guilty.

The Prince smiled then turned at Cinderella. "And now I hope you are willing to marry me after all that's happened."

Immediately Cinderella nodded, having no doubts at all. "Of course I will!"

The two reunited lovers shared a hug, and that was the cue for Ven and Aqua that they no longer needed to be there.

Both walked away outside the room and made their way through the empty halls, having no destination in mind whatsoever. When they reached the gardens, it was already dark and the moon and stars were up in the sky shining. This was a good setting for Aqua. "Ven." Aqua spoke stopping in their tracks, causing Ven to do so as well. She sat down in the same bench she did a few hours ago, having the small lake in front of her. Ven sat down next to her and waited for her to say something.

"We have fulfilled our roles in this world, now Cinderella it's with the Prince and there are no more Unversed." She said, always looking down at her hands resting on her lap.

Ven nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it actually, makes me think about, well..." A small blush adorned his cheeks. "Us."

Aqua glanced at Ven and was surprised at seeing Ven's sincere, love-filled, warm and kind look; his eyes were almost sparkling with all the mixture of feelings. This caused Aqua to almost not say what she was planning to, for she felt a warm tug in her heart.

It was true she thought about it too, and the thought made her happy; she had loved Ven for quite some time, and nothing else could bring her more joy than finally been with the boy; but... her mission... "I've thought about it too." She finally spoke up. "And I think that it would be best if we –gasp-" Aqua was taken off guard when Ven placed his hand above hers, and intertwined their fingers.

He had such a warm smile, and his blue eyes, were shining... It was now that Aqua realized the setting they were in. The garden, covered in the light of the moon, the moon reflected in the lake in front of them, the soft sound of the wind and the fountain that was not so far away. It was so... appropriate.

"Ventus." Aqua whispered taken back by the moment, as Ven half-closed his eyes and leaned up towards her. She couldn't help it; she tightened the grip of their hands, and she too leaned down towards the boy's face.

The moment their lips touched, an electric shock ran down Aqua's spine, it was like she was floating, soaring in the sky, and like nothing else mattered. Ven felt his heart's beating rise and pound against his chest, and it increased when Aqua's free hand cupped his cheek.

It was almost magical.

They hesitated, but their lungs forced them to break apart. Ven seemed a little dazed, and Aqua clearly showed she wanted to kiss him again. They stared at each other deep in the eyes, searching for the other's soul, and when Ven caught a glimpse of Aqua's, he leaned forward again for another kiss. "Ven." Aqua stopped him when he was inches apart, his breath tickling her nose. "There is nothing else I want in the world but to spend what is left of my life with you, and I really mean it," She sighed sadly at what she was about to say. "But I have to take you home."

Ven widened his eyes in disappointment; so even after sharing that moment... "Aqua..." he murmured sadly as he moved away from her face.

"I'm sorry." She added, really feeling sorry. "But I don't want you to get hurt. I cannot even bear the thought." She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll look for Terra, I'll find him, and bring him back home as well. Leave it to me."

Ven only shook his head. "You don't understand Aqua is just that..." He looked up at her with a look of determination. "I have to find myself and make sure he is ok."

"But what if you get hurt?" Aqua questioned, hoping to make him realize what she meant, as she remembered what happened not so long ago when Ven fell to his knees given to some unknown pain.

"I won't, I promise you I'll be ok." Ven reassured, knowing well that he had helped Aqua and Terra train so he had gained some experience too.

Aqua stood up and sighed. "I'm sorry Ven, but if you won't listen to me," She was about to reach out to grab Ven's arm, but he stepped back as he stood up, not allowing her to. Aqua gasped in surprise, and was more shocked at seeing the expression of refusal marked all over Ven's face. "Ven...?"

The blonde shook his head. "I won't go." He looked at Aqua with sorrow. "Forgive me Aqua, I love you, but I can't allow you to take me home."

"I love you too. That's why I want you to be safe!" Aqua replied, now feeling somewhat desperate, not knowing Ven could be so determinate over something.

Remorse covered Ven's face as he patted his armor on his arm, and his full armor covered him. Even wearing his helmet that covered his face, it could be seen he was feeling guilty. "Ven, please don't..." Aqua began.

The instant he summoned his rider, Aqua ran towards him trying to stop him, but he took off and flew away, opening a pathway to another world.

Aqua watched from below how Ven left the world; she brought a hand to her heart and closed her eyes in sadness. "Ven..."

* * *

(1) Just like when Aqua was fighting Ven-Vanitas and she got strenght from her friends.

Drama!

One more chapter left in Castle of Dreams, and the next chapter(s?) will be regarding how both Ven and Aqua's journey were affected by these events.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Nekogal: It's been a long time, how have you been? I've been real busy been dead xD Okay wrong game lol. No seriously, It's been a long time, sorry about that u.u school comes first, most of you know that.

So here is the awaited next chapter. I do not own Birth by Sleep, I just own this plot. Enjoy! =D

* * *

Aqua stood in the same spot, still staring up at the sky in disbelief. She had let Ven go; he was on his own now, exposed to danger. What would happen to him if he had another breakdown just like before? No one would be there to help him. The thought, and the guilt, devoured Aqua from the inside. "I have to find him." She declared in determination, and sighed trying to calm down, for she still felt the boy's lips against hers.

She turned back at the castle, at hearing chattering and joyous laughter; this was not a funny matter. Approaching the entrance back to the castle, she hid behind the wall and peeked lightly to see guests, who seemed to be nobles and a few villagers, were gathering in the castle. That's right, the wedding, it was already planned after all.

At seeing all the guests had made it to the ballroom, Aqua followed their tracks, memorizing the walls and halls, for there was no way she was coming back, there was no time after all, but this world now had a special meaning for her.

The doors to the ballroom were wide opened, and there was no guard watching the entrance. Aqua didn't need to enter the room, for with a quick glance inside, she could see Cinderella dressed in the wedding dress that was made for her, standing next to the Prince, listening to the Priest, as all the guests watched happily the union of the future Queen and King.

"I no longer need to stay here." She muttered, but before turning back, watched in melancholy, how Cinderella and the Prince kissed in utter happiness of finally been together. 'Ven.' She turned back, and walked away. 'I will find you Ven, and make sure nothing bad happens to you. I will always protect you.'

At reaching the garden once more, Aqua tapped the armor in her arm, and was engulfed by a light, that later revealed her body, now fully wearing her armor. She tossed her Keyblade to the air, and her Rider flew down towards her; she hopped in, the time when Ven took her in his rider flashing through her mind, then glided up to the sky as a portal opened and she crossed it, to another world.

And so, as they traveled the words, Ventus and Aqua would always be faced by events that reminded them of each other.

* * *

Aqua

Dwarf Woodlands

I stepped forward to see the body the seven dwarfs were mourning for, not even seeing coming what I found. I gasped in surprise at seeing a young beautiful woman lying down with her eyes closed, lifeless; I didn't know her at all, but it saddened me as well. The image of Ven sleeping flashed through my mind, and I frowned; those days when he wouldn't budge at inch on his bed...

I was not paying attention, but I heard them murmur compliments and characteristics of Snow White; I did not listen carefully, because I remembered that time... I felt helpless, at seeing Ven sleep, not opening his eyes, with all those days passing by, as I kept losing hope of ever seeing his eyes open.

"From what you've said, she must've been very loved." Just like I loved Ven, and I still do, but seeing your beloved never waking up and threatening to remain like that forever, just breaks your heart and spirit completely. "But how did this happen to her?" I turn to face one of the dwarves, and I was told of a witch, and how she gave Snow White a poisoned apple.

I felt the duty of helping them, because no one could help Ven the time he was asleep. It's the least I can do. I offered my help to go to the castle and seek answers, there it was the solution of waking Snow White once more.

* * *

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. "Princess!" Snow White had opened her eyes, after receiving the kiss of the Prince; I was shocked, just like the dwarves were, and watched how the young girl slowly sat up, and yawned as if she had an afternoon nap. Snow White turned to look at us and smiled warmly, then turned to the Prince, and reached out for him, been carried in his arms.

Cheering, laughing and dancing, the dwarves were more than relieved at this; I was happy for them, because I know how it feels, when the one sleeping wakes up. "That's so sweet, it's just like a miracle." I smiled as it came to my mind the moment Ven woke up.

_It remained still, his body just breathed calmly, his chest rising and lowering as he did, but there was no sign that he'd wake up any soon. "Ventus, why won't you wake up?" I was desperate to get that answer, I wanted to know why he wouldn't open his eyes; maybe I could help in some way if I knew._

_I sighed, and turned around, for it seemed this was another day of no luck, I was making my way to the door, until I heard a faint groan coming from behind me. Could it be? I turned around, and was more than rejoiced, at seeing blue eyes open with a tired sigh._

_Ventus was awake! I ran to his side and smiled joyfully at him, as he sat up and looked down at his feet blankly. "You're awake! Ventus, oh it's a miracle!" Terra and Master needed to know this immediately. I ran back to the door, and called for them as loud as my lungs could manage to given my excitement. "Terra! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!"_

_Terra came dashing to the room as soon as he heard me, and we both smiled relieved as Ven shared glances with us._

Snow White was waving goodbye as she was carried away by the Prince, wearing a constant smile on her face. Watching her go, got me thinking, 'Every waking it's a new journey. Maybe Ven left, because it was his time.' At least, that is what I wanted to think.

* * *

Ventus

Enchanted Dominion

I saw a figure half covered by blue sheets lying peacefully on the bed; maybe I should have knocked or something before coming inside. From where I stood, I saw it was girl, but just a look closer and I'd leave. I tiptoed my way to the bed and saw a beautiful girl, I must admit, of golden hair and red lips, her eyes closed. I was surprised when Aqua's face flashed through mind.

Aqua was way prettier than this girl was. "Huh..." Strange how I think of her even in this kind of situations.

"Stop! You get away from her!"

Startled by the sudden voice, I turned around, to face three colorful fairies, or rather God mothers, I'm not really sure, one red, another green and the last one blue. The three aiming their wands threateningly at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just," I scratched the back of my head sheepishly thinking only in Aqua as I said this. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful." No one as beautiful as Aqua.

I introduced myself, and I somehow got their trust, when the green fairy said something regarding my heart.

What had caused her to sleep? To this princess, Aurora. Maybe it happened the same it happened to me. But, I actually want to know, because I can't imagine Aqua sleeping like that and never waking up; I want to help. "Could you tell me why she's sleeping?"

"Long ago Maleficent cursed her, now she's stolen her heart." The fairy said with so much sorrow and sadness, that I felt it was my duty to help.

I crossed my arms thinking. "Well then, why don't I get it back for her?" It shouldn't be so hard, since I have the Keyblade with me.

I was warned that it was dangerous, to not even dare for I wouldn't be safe. But I've faced dangerous things before, I have no fear whatsoever, as long as I had trust, nothing could make me fear. It was like that time, when I was determined to find Aqua at the castle... "I'm not afraid, we can't just leave Aurora like this. I can help, you gotta believe me. C'mon let's go get her heart."

The three stared at me, thinking, not sure what to do, until one of them spoke, now smiling in confidence. "You know, you're absolutely right. The Forbidden Mountain it's through the Forest. Come along, follow us, after all we wouldn't want you to get lost." And so, the four of us left, leaving behind Aurora still sleeping.

* * *

"So her dream came true!" I was glad that Aurora met her charming prince, her other half, maybe because I knew the feeling of finding your soul mate.

"Yes, not long ago, dreams of very strong believes. Aurora's led to her true love." Flora explained to me, now making sense after what I saw of Aurora's memories.

"I see you hold strong believes too, don't you dear?"

I smiled, my believes at the moment were to find Terra, and of course, once I did, be with Aqua, the way we were meant to right from the very beginning. "Yep" I will go back to you Aqua, don't worry; not now, but I will.

* * *

Aqua

Enchanted Dominion

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!"

I quickly looked around, and felt my heart beat in surprise and hope. That was Ven's voice, no doubt. I was not letting him go away, this time, I'd take him home, surely.

I stepped forward, only to hear the voice of a woman replying to Ven. "You don't believe me? That's unfortunate for he agreed _so_ easily." I could sense darkness in that woman, and now that I just came in I hear her trying to deceive Ven; she can't be good news.

"He did?" I saw Ven murmur confused and disappointed, now believing what this woman told him. He sounded so devastated...

"Ven don't be fooled!" He turned to look at me in surprise and shock "Aqua!" As I ran towards him, somehow not expecting me to be there.

"Terra would never do that." I assured him, we were best friends after all, and we both knew Terra well enough, to not be tricked into believing otherwise. "You know that as well as I do." I smiled at him, trying to comfort him.

He looked down at the floor for a second, then looked up back at me, now smiling joyfully. "Yeah." He replied to me with a nod, wearing that same smile that always made my heart flutter inside my chest.

"Ah," The woman spoke, and I gasped a little frustrated, moving to Ven's side, seeming she wouldn't give up any soon. "The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all one never knows that secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus, Aqua." I could sense some mischief in the way she told us, and I'd swear she was amused by this.

Angered by the last statement, we both glared at her, not believing a single word. I was wondering though, how she knew our names. I turned at Ven, this time I'd reason with him instead of taking him against his will. "The Master sent me." That was the real reason I came after him anyway, seeming to surprise him. Ven fully turned to look at me, so I knew it was now or never. "Ven, let's go home." I extended my hand for him to take, just like he did back in Castle of Dreams to me.

"But Terra?" He hadn't found him, that was for sure; he glanced away, confused, not seeming so convinced of coming with me.

"Terra is not ready to leave yet." He won't, until he can conquer the darkness in his heart; I promised Master he'd come back home ready to become Master himself after all, and I was keeping that promise.

It seemed I only confused Ven more for he glanced down at the floor and sighed, thinking of what to do.

"Sorry Aqua." He finally replied; sorry about what? "But," I was taken aback by this, was he planning to go away again? "I can't go with you."

"Wha?" I was not expecting this, why does Ven keeps going away? I want to take him home, where I know he'll be safe!

"It's just, I have to find him before it's too late!" The way he said it sounded so determinate, and even I knew I could not stop him when he was like this, but I had to, for his own good. "Ven!" I tried to reach out for him as he ran away and was about to chase him but,

"I see you too wield a Keyblade"

I'd have to find Ven later, this woman knowing of the Keyblade seemed suspicious enough for me. "How do you know about the Keyblade?"

* * *

Ventus

I worn Maleficent out, but it still wasn't enough to get rid of her, for she was still on her feet, but having a hard to time to walk. "There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" That was what annoyed me the most, Maleficent said so bluntly that Terra had helped her, but I know him better than anyone, he's my best friend, and I know he'd never hurt someone.

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate for he agreed _so_ easily."

There was no way... was it? Did Terra really...? "He did?"

"Ven don't be fooled!" That voice! I turned around, and was overwhelmed with joy at seeing Aqua. "Aqua!" I was glad she was okay after travelling other worlds, but I was a little concerned she'd try to take me home again.

"Terra would never do that. You know that as well as I do." She smiled at me reassuringly, and with that simple phrase, I believed her. That's one of the things I love about Aqua, she always knew what to say. "Yeah!"

"Ah, the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus, Aqua." I hate her so much! Why won't she just stop talking and stop meddling with us and Terra?

I was trying so hard to hurt her with my glare, but was distracted when Aqua called for me. "The Master sent me." I turned around to face her; that was no surprise, I knew Master would do that kind of thing, send Aqua to go after me. "Ven, let's go home." She offered her hand to me, and I was hesitant in taking it, as much as I wanted to. "But Terra?"

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." She was trying to reason with me but, I couldn't help but remember...

"_Like right now? He's leaving you behind." The masked boy turned to look at me, and I felt how he smirked behind his helmet. "And by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person."_

I knew I was going to regret this later, but I had to do it. "Sorry Aqua." I really hope you can forgive me, after all I've put you through for having to follow me. "But, I can't go with you." It hurt me so bad the expression of confusion she now had.

"Wha?"

I couldn't let her saying anything else, maybe it'd make me feel worse. "It's just, I have to find him before it's too late!" I could do nothing else, but to run away, only hearing from behind Aqua calling for me.

* * *

Aqua

Maleficent panted tired, trying to regain her breath as she walked away still on her feet despite that sword that was stabbed in her heart. She was more powerful than I thought, the dragon form she took in our fight been enough proof of that. "It's the power of true love that defeated you." I knew very well what love was capable of, Ven and I used it back in Castle of Dreams, and it is very powerful indeed, for love is one of the purest feelings of the heart.

"I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love." She grunted weakly, hissing the word 'love' at the end of the sentence. No matter what she said, it was still real, love was a very powerful thing.

"You don't even know the first thing about it." I do. It is the most wonderful sensation in the whole universe, to love and be loved, two people together and needing the other for happiness. That is what I feel for Ven, and I was sure Ven did to. "You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater." I looked back at the castle, knowing that by now, the Prince had reached Aurora.

* * *

Ventus

Radiant Garden

That Unversed had taken me to what seemed to be the center of the town; I couldn't let it escape or it could hurt innocent people just like before with that duck. But the closer I got, I could see a figure standing there, looking around, searching for something. Was that...?

"Ven!" Two voices called my name and I was shocked at seeing Terra and Aqua; we were finally gathered again!

"Terra!" I have finally found him, and he is okay! He is still Terra, I knew what that masked guy said was a lie. "Aqua!" She is okay too, what a relief, now that the three of us are here, we can finally be together and continue the journey to search for Master Xehanort as a team.

But there'd be more time to talk later, we need to get rid of that Unversed first. The three took our offensive stances as we watched how the three Unversed we had each followed, united to form a whole armor warrior of the sorts.

Aqua

I panted tired as I followed the Unversed to the center of the town, but was rather surprised at seeing Terra standing there, searching for something. I stopped by his side and we shared brief glances, but both of us turned around at seeing another presence there.

"Ven?" What was he doing here? Well, at least he is okay, now that the three of us are gathered again, we can continue the mission the way it was meant to be, so when we complete it, Ven and I finally can...

I summoned my Keyblade and heard Ven and Terra summon theirs too, as we watched how the Unversed that led us here fuse to form a bigger knight armor.

First things first.

Ventus

You couldn't see a better team; the three of us fighting together to defeat that Unversed, made me feel so happy, just like the old times when we used to train together; it brought me back some good memories.

Aqua slashed oh-so gracefully the Unversed, then Terra and I finished it with one last blow from our Keyblades. When we saw it fell to the ground and evaporate, we knew we had won this battle.

* * *

"Got 'im" Terra said triumphant as he approached me.

"We make a good team." Aqua stated cheerfully as she too came towards me.

I couldn't agree more. "Sure do!" That reminds me, now that we are together, we can go to Disney Town, with those tickets that duck gave to me. "Oh yeah! I got you these tickets!" I took them out from my pocket and showed Aqua and Terra the three colorful tickets.

"For what?" Terra asked.

I smiled as I handed the first ticket to Terra. "Life time passes to Disney Town. He said to," I held the second ticket I'd give to Aqua and looked at it happily, but then my grin faltered at remembering what I was told. "He said to take two grownups." I don't look that young do I? I handed Aqua her ticket and I kept my ticket back to my pocket

"You mean us?" Aqua asked amused, then laughed joyfully with Terra. I smiled inwardly, for her laugh always made my heart flutter from the inside.

Their laughter died, and Aqua's happy expression turned into a serious one. "Listen to me Ven, we need to get you home." Need? But I'm okay!

"It's okay Aqua!" That reminds me, of that masked guy; I turned to Terra to tell him, and made him proud. "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never badmouth Terra again."

I was surprised when Terra gasped in shock and held my shoulder a little too rough. "You saw the boy in the mask?" It didn't sound like a question, but more like a demand for me to answer him, but Terra seemed to be worried as well. I've never seen him like this.

I was not even sure myself what was the correct answer, what would anger Terra? What wouldn't? I could only tell him the truth. "Uh, y-yes?"

He seemed deep in thought after I told him that, and he murmured something I couldn't really understand.

Terra stepped back and let go of my shoulder, now sounding even more serious than he normally does. "Ven, you let Aqua take you home." Why was everyone sending me back home? I am not a kid! I can take care of myself!

"No way! I wanna go with you guys!" I don't want to be separated again, and wonder how Terra is doing, or if Aqua is hurt. Didn't they see what we did a moment ago? We work better as a team!

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt." Just like Aqua, he didn't want me to get hurt. But I can take care of myself, I proved that in the Mark of Mastery.

"And what is this dangerous task Terra?" Aqua had been quiet for a while, hearing her voice again was sort of a relief, but it wasn't so much since she didn't know either what Terra was up to. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do." Master had sent them on a mission, that was clear by now, but how come they didn't go together?

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." The darkness? The darkness Master mentioned at the Mark of Mastery? Surely Terra would win against it. No doubt.

Aqua frowned and she glanced down, not convinced. "I'm not so sure." What? "I've been to the same worlds as you, and, I've see what you've done." The first thing that came into my mind after Aqua said that, was Aurora. Aqua looked up back at Terra and frowned worriedly at him. "You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." The way she said it... she sounded so disappointed, it was like a warning for Terra, but I just, couldn't believe it.

"Listen to yourself Aqua!" Aqua did not even glance at me, her stare was firm on Terra, waiting for a reply from him. "Terra would never-!"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Spying? So Aqua was right? "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?" It was as if Terra had expected this, but it must have been a lie, Aqua would never do that even if she was ordered to. Please let it be a lie. I turned at Aqua desperate, wanting to listen to her say it was not true but,

"He was only..." Something prevented her from completing the sentence, but she still didn't deny it, at all.

I felt destroyed, like we were all breaking apart over something that didn't matter at all. "Aqua..."

"I get it." Terra turned around and was about to leave. No, not again! I was not letting him go!

I tried to reach out for him, to make him stop. "Terra!" I was about to go to his side but I was taken aback when he suddenly yelled in denial. "Just stay put!" It frightened me the way he said it; I never thought Terra could be this angry. "I'm on my own now, alright?" I watched him walk away from us, and I lost hope of him coming back.

"Terra please! Listen!" I could tell Aqua was desperate to make him stop, but even she couldn't change Terra's mind. "The Master has no reason to distrust you really! He was just worried!"

He was not coming back. "You're awful Aqua." She knew I didn't mean it that way, she was beautiful indeed, but I felt like she had betrayed our friendship over orders of the Master.

"Hmm." She faced me and gave me an apologetically look, that almost broke my heart at seeing that sad look on her glistening blue eyes. "So now you know the truth." I could swear, that for a moment, she regretted following the orders she was given. "But the Master loves Terra," I knew for sure Master saw Terra as his own son, everyone knew it. "and you know that too." I did, but I couldn't help to wonder...

"Were you also, ordered to take me home?" Deep inside I wanted it to be lie, I didn't want Aqua to just do what she was commanded and put aside her friends. But in a way she didn't, Aqua taught me that in Castle of Dreams.

To my deception, Aqua sighed and looked down, saying nothing.

That was more than enough answer. "Aqua, now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head." I still loved her, and a lot, but that doesn't change the facts of what just happened. It was true, after all, she had changed ever since she was named Master.

Maybe there was still some time, and I could find Terra, and stop him from becoming whatever that masked guy meant. "I'm gonna go find Terra." Then I ran away, just like in Enchanted Dominion, rather disappointed that Aqua didn't call out for me.

* * *

Aqua

"Got 'im" Terra said with a smirk of victory on his face as we both approached Ven.

I had to admit it, we work better together. "We make a good team."

"Sure do!" Ven agreed as he nodded, smiling cheerfully. At least they are okay, I'm glad we managed to gather before it was too late. "Oh yeah!" Ven suddenly chirped. "I got you these tickets." He took out three tickets that seemed to me of some sort of carnival.

"For what?"

Ven smiled wider as he handed one to Terra. "Life time passes to Disney Town. He said to," He held the second ticket but then frowned that to me looked like a childish pout. "he said to take two grownups." I forgot that sometimes Ven tends to act as a kid; one of the things I adore about him.

"You mean us?" I felt a little old at that comment, but it was quite amusing; I stiffened a laugh, hiding behind my ticket, but when Terra joined in too, I couldn't hold it back.

Our laughter died down, and then I remembered what I was meant to do. This was more than perfect, I'd take Ven home and then go with Terra to find Master Xehanort. "Listen to me Ven, we need to take you home." Third time I've tried to let him understand this, hopefully Terra would aid me in convincing him.

"It's okay Aqua!" He turned at Terra then grinned happily. "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never badmouth Terra again." Guy in the mask?

I never heard of someone like that, but it seemed Terra did, for he gasped in realization and held Ven's shoulder in disbelief. For a moment I thought Terra would hurt him, but I wasn't that calmed when he asked angered: "You saw the boy in the mask?" Clearly Terra had either met him before, or was searching for him.

I could see Ven was intimidated, and I wanted nothing but to go and hold him in my arms and tell him everything would be alright, but there was a big chance Terra would get more confused that he already was. "Uh, y-yes?"

"Vanitas…" Terra murmured in hate. Vanitas? Was that the name of the boy in the mask?

"Ven, you let Aqua take you home." I was glad Terra decided to persuade Ven too, but it concerned me for it meant that masked boy was a threat for Ven.

"No way! I wanna go with you guys!" It was understandable Ven wanted to come along, but it was too dangerous, now that I just find out of this masked boy, I fear even more for Ven's safety.

"You can't, we have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt." It is as if Terra could read my mind, but what dangerous task? We have to find Master Xehanort. Unless, Terra is involved in something he should not…

"And what is this dangerous task Terra?" If we were sent on the same mission, then we'd surely have to face it together, but we are not. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." He sounded so confident, he had no doubts or fears. But how could he? He was stepping on forbidden ground.

It might be harsh to admit it, but I didn't believe him. "I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you, and, I've seen what you've done." I looked up straight in the eye to Terra and had to regain my courage to say it. "You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

"Listen to yourself Aqua!" Of course Ven had to say something against it; they were best friends after all. "Terra would never-!"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra seemed to be startled by the fact that I was after him, but it looked more like he felt un-trusted. "Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?" He was expecting it...

There was no way I could lie, I've never lied, and of course never to my friends. What could I say? "He was only..."

"Aqua..." I felt a wave of sadness overcome me when Ven murmured my name in such a disappointed way, nothing but guilt took over my whole being.

"I get it." Terra said in a cold tone, and turned around to leave us. I saw how Ven wanted to go after him, but at the moment I couldn't really find any words "Terra!"

"Just stay put!" I was surprised by the way he yelled back at Ven. He never had done something like that, I was more than shocked, since I've never seen Terra so angry. "I'm on my own now, alright?"

It was my fault Terra felt this way, it wasn't that Master did not trust him to go on his own, he had to understand, those weren't Master's intentions. "Terra please! Listen!" I had finally gotten over my shock and managed to call out for him, but to no avail for he didn't stop. "The Master has no reason to distrust you really! He was just worried!" It was too late, he wouldn't come back.

"You're awful Aqua." Right now, I feel like I really am awful, for betraying my friends in such way, for letting Terra go away instead of helping him overcome the darkness. It was all my fault.

"Hmm." I gripped tightly my luck charm that was in my hand; it had to work, I knew it. Our friendship couldn't be broken so easily. "So now you know the truth," As much as I wanted, I couldn't hide it forever anyway. "But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too."

Ven turned to look at me, and gave me a questioning look, that seemed confused and sad at the same time. "Were you also, ordered to take me home?"

I was. I don't deny it.

I sighed and looked away from Ven; I couldn't bear any longer that look of sadness all over his face.

"Aqua, now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head." Maybe he is right... or maybe this mission cast upon me is one I can't fulfill at all.

"I'm gonna go find Terra." That determination, I heard it again, and every time I did, Ven would leave me. And again, I saw him run away; I could not even call for him, he wouldn't return anyway.

But, how did I cause this? Terra is now unsure and no longer trusts me or the Master, and Ven, the person I love most, is exposed to danger even more than before, and even worse, he is disappointed of me.

If only I could find a way to fix this... "Terra, Ven..."

* * *

"A mask? You're the boy that Ventus mentioned!" This boy, gave a chilling feeling of fear and caution. Something about him scared me, was it the power of darkness I felt coming from him? Or just the simple eerie tension he emitted?

"Ah yes, Ventus." His voice made me shudder from the inside; definitely he was no good news. "Tell me something, has he learned to put up a decent fight yet?"

What does that have to do with anything? "What do you mean?"

"I'll be asking the questions." I could sense a hostile attitude now... "And why shouldn't I? After all, between the two of us, I'm the only one who'll walk away from here alive." A Keyblade? It all ends here.

"Guess again!" No way I was letting him go away and hurt Ven. If you want to get near Ven, you'll have to get through me first.

* * *

"I have to stop him, before anything else happens to Terra and Ven." That was one of the hardest fights I've ever had, and maybe if Ven fought against him again, he'd stand no chance. I can't let Terra or Ven get hurt by him...

"Aqua!" I looked up and was somewhat happy Ven arrived right after the masked boy was gone; Ven was smiling, happily, like he was always meant to, and running towards me; did he have any good news?

"Ven! Were you able to find him?" Maybe Ven arrived in time to stop Terra from leaving.

"Yeah but," Ven looked down at the floor a little sad. "he's gone." He must have left to another world telling Ven to go back; no surprise.

"Right." If Terra left, then so should I; I had to find Vanitas and Master Xehanort, and make sure Terra was okay on the rest of his journey. "Then I can't stay here."

"Let me go with you Aqua."

"No Ven," Deep inside I wanted him to come with me, to fight together, and help each other when we needed, but it was still dangerous, I couldn't put him on risk any longer. "Do as I say and go home."

Ven sighed sadly, looking down at the ground. "Why won't you let me?"

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." It was as simple as that, but it was too hard to leave him alone again. I held his shoulder in support and gave him an apologizing smile. "You understand?" I wanted to give him at least a good bye kiss, but the more I stayed here, the more time I was wasting.

I patted the armor of my shoulder, and my whole armor covered my body. I began to walk away but, I looked back once more at Ven, not really sure when I'd see him again. 'I'm sorry.' I was reluctant in leaving, but finally I managed to convince myself; so I summoned my rider, and left this world; this time, it was me leaving behind Ven.

* * *

Ventus

"Aqua!" There she was standing, deep in thought over something. It might be silly, but she looks pretty when she's thinking.

"Ven! Were you able to find him?" It seemed she wanted me to say yes, for she sounded a little eager.

"Yeah but," _'When I really need you Ven, I know you'll be there'_ Terra didn't need me, so he left. "He's gone." Who knows where he is now, or what he is planning to do, that he wants to do it on his own. I just hope he is okay.

"Right." We stood quiet for a moment, until Aqua spoke up again. "Then I can't stay here."

"Let me go with you Aqua." If we travelled together, we could even begin a serious relationship, and I'd be there to make sure she wasn't in danger. It was more than perfect.

"No Ven. Do as I say and go home." The stern look on her face made it clear that she was not taking no as an answer. But why...? If we go together then it'd be better, we could work as a team. But what really hurt me the most was the fact that she didn't want me with her.

But Aqua loved me, how come she kept sending me away? "Why won't you let me?"

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." The same just as every time she wanted to take me back home. I knew she worried about me, but I was strong, I could fight as well.

She suddenly leaned over, and for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me, but I was disappointed when she only placed her hand on my shoulder; her grasp was soft and gentle, just like every time I held her hand in Castle of Dreams. "You understand?" She asked me with a sweet and tender voice. I'm not really sure I understood though.

I heard how she cast her armor on, and I didn't have the strength to watch her leave. This must be what she felt like when I left her behind. I admit it wasn't the best for me to do, but when you have no choice, what can you do? Maybe Aqua doesn't have another choice right now...

She walked away, passing by my side, and I didn't want to suffer anymore by watching her leave, so I only heard the sound of her Rider going further away.

* * *

Nekogal: Longer chapter! To make it up for the lack of update. I'm using the actual dialogue by the way. So... I think 2 more chapters to go and then it's done.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Please review! =D


	11. Chapter 11

Nekogal: Sorry for the long wait, but finally here it is :D

I do not own Birth by Sleep, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Ventus

Disney Town

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey stated to his brothers, knowing really well Pete's intentions, although I'd never imagine it was like that from the beginning.

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" That must be why he took the name of Captain Justice. Makes sense.

"But nobody's fooled!"

"Yeah!" Huey and Duey agreed amused, and the three brothers shared a joyful laugh. Kind of reminds me when Terra and I used to laugh like that over the silliest of things.

Captain Justice wanted to earn votes by helping others, looking out for people, or at least that's what he made it look like. But, now that I think about it, it'd be nice to have someone looking for me. "Wish somebody was lookin' out for me." I smiled, as the sudden thought of Aqua protecting me that time in Castle of Dreams when my head hurt so bad, flashed back to my mind.

I _did_ have someone looking out for me after all.

* * *

Aqua

Olympus Coliseum

"Stupid Hades—Next time I'll put him in his place." Zack seemed to be still a little angered for been manipulated by Hades and the darkness, but I'm glad that by now he was taken care of. Zack suddenly came to a halt and turned around to face me. "Oh yeah! You're the champ! We gotta celebrate!"

"Ah?" Champs usually celebrated? Maybe it was some sort of tradition here. Although I've had many victories, I've never celebrated over them, but more over my achievements, like when I learned to ride my Keyblade rider and Ven baked me a cake. I smiled at the memory; I was never good at cooking, but Ven was, and that is one of the many days that I'll always treasure. "That won't really be necessary." I finally answered, coming out from my pleasant flashback. Besides, now that I see Terra is not here, I better get going and keep looking for him.

"Hmmm..." Zack would not take no for an answer, and crossed his arms over his chest, thinking.

Swaying his hand to the side, Zack smiled. "Hey, how about one date?" A single finger rising as he asked.

A date? O.O

I flinched and gasped in surprise. From all the things to celebrate he had to come up with that? I barely knew Zack! I mean he is a good person but I don't feel that way for him! The one I really love is... My cheeks turned red at the mere thought of me and Ven going out on a date.

"Oh! You mean-? No! I..." I have to come up with a reason... I really don't want to hurt him, so it has to be believable! "I have to leave right away, besidesIstillhaveso much, training to do." I looked away, embarrassed enough to see his expression.

"Fair enough." He believed it, good. "And I'm still a work in progress after all." Work in progress, that's right, he was aiming to be a hero too just as Hercules; guess he forgot about that.

"Huh?"

"Well how about this?" Not giving up I see, maybe he has a new idea for celebration... "I become a hero, then we go on a date!" My calm expression faltered as he said that.

"I- I can't make any promises!" I was more than ashamed to keep up with this, and this was my best way to not accept. If Ven found out about this, he'd surely get angry.

Zack turned around, grinning victorious. "Yes! Great, it's settled! Herohood, here I come!" He ran away laughing in joy leaving me alone, still shocked.

I might consider, after this whole mess is over and dealt with, asking Ventus out, if I have the courage that is. My cheeks reddened even more at the thought. Just then, I saw Hercules rushing over to me, probably finished with his training.

"Aw, it's over already?" He asked disappointed as he sighed, his shoulders going down in sadness. "And I finished today's training in record time." He stated sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, just looking around. His eyes stopped right one me, and I sensed he noticed my blush. "Ah, Aqua what's wrong?" I looked away, a little embarrassed. "Your face is red."

"U-uh, n-nothing, nothing." I stammered in reply, hoping he'd go with that.

To think Ven could make me blush like this...

* * *

Ventus

Deep Space

I was ready to attack when a strange blue creature jumped out of nowhere in front of me. It had two big ears and antenna, four arms and two legs; it would have surprised me, but comparing it to the huge shark guy that tried to arrest me, it was nothing.

The little alien stood and looked at me in a friendly manner. "Ven? Te-rra, A-qu-wa."

Terra and Aqua. My heart fluttered in joy at the thought of Aqua. Were they here? That was for sure, but I came a little late. We always just run past each other.

I bent over to rest my hands on my knees so I could be a little closer to the alien's levels. "What? You know Terra and Aqua?"

He took out from a pocket a star formed amulet. The first thing that came into my mind was the luck charm Aqua gave us, our Wayfinder. Aqua definitely was here, and she met this little guy, showing him her Wayfinder. "Friend, c-circle."

"Hey, is that a Wayfinder?" No doubt now, it really was. Aqua, she could affect people, and even aliens so much, and share what friendship is. She is simply amazing.

* * *

Aqua

Neverland

I couldn't believe my eyes when inside the chest, I saw lying motionless, the wooden Keyblade Terra had given Ven. "Is this-?" I asked as I took out the Keyblade, that had carved Terra's name on its handle.

"Oh, Ventus left that here." Peter replied calmly. Ven? He was here? "I guess it's a special keepsake or something." It sounded as if Ven had turned into a good friend of Peter... "But don't worry about him, he said he would be alright without it!" I knew Ven would be okay, he is strong. "And then he promised to visit us again with even better treasures, maybe enough to fill a hundred treasure chests."

I no longer paid attention of what he said, I was too focused on the friendship item I was holding in my hands. My fingers could sense a warm feeling emitting from it, and it made me feel nostalgic. This whole mission was so tiring, and it turned out so complicated, that I already missed Terra and Ven, we were separated after all, when we needed to work as a team. What would the 3 of us be capable of, just like in Radiant Garden, but even in a stronger way, like Ven and I in Castle of Dreams. "Ven? He was here..." I'm so glad he is okay.

I stood there enjoying that sweet feeling that the Keyblade gave me, something telling me this would be the last time I'd hold it in my hands; the warm feeling it emitted was soon replaced by the presence of powerful darkness, one that I'd recognized from before. "And someone else."

"What's the matter?" It seemed they noticed my uneasiness, but I can't let them, get involved.

"It's nothing, best that you stay here." It was now or never, I had to stop Vanitas before he hurt Ven.

I walked away from the group, led by my instincts and senses, to the source of that immense darkness.

* * *

"So, have a good time hanging out with the kiddies?" His voice was unmistakable. It was him.

I turned around to see him walking towards me, but I was ready to fight. This time, he wouldn't walk out alive from this battle, I'd make sure of it.

He stopped, and only then I noticed he was carrying Ven's wooden keyblade. But how? "How you'd get that?" W-What is he planning to do? He is not gonna fight me with it is he...?

"I think that kid has outgrown such a childish toy." He said as he raised the keyblade and held it with both hands. No... "If you ask my opinion." In a split second, applying no effort at all, he broke it in half. Just like that.

No!

He threw it away, and I helplessly reached out for it, watching as it landed on the ground causing some dust to rise.

It was...broken... Ven's treasure...

How could he...? No, I'd never forgive him. I won't allow him to get away with it! I will destroy him once and for all!

"Just like," He summoned his keyblade, something he should not even have in his possession. "I've outgrown my need for you." He sneered as he took his battle stance.

Vanitas... I hate him! I'll never forgive him! And I will make sure he does not hurt Ven any longer! "You freak!" I never felt so fueled in energy in a battle before, but my determination to protect Ventus from this monster was what gave me this unexpected strength.

I will take him down, no matter what!

* * *

His body fell numb on the ground, only a weak groan been heard, his Keyblade clattering as it fell to his side. He was not moving at all... I, I did it.

I fell to my knees, completely worn out. This guy was tough, hardest fight I've ever had, but it doesn't matter, because I finally did it. "I've done it, he's- finally, finished." I glanced around, wondering where Ven's now broken Keyblade was; maybe it could be fixed.

I smiled at seeing the broken object right in front of me, unaffected by the intense battle. I tried to stand up to go for it, but, my legs gave in, and I once again, fell, but losing my balance so my knees could not support me.

The ground felt strangely warm, and soothing, or maybe it was that feeling of relieve that made it seem that way. "Ven, Terra, you can rest easy." Nothing will happen to you know, now that Vanitas is gone and done for.

My eye lids felt somewhat heavy, but before I could close my eyes, I glanced to my side to be welcomed by the beautiful sight of the sun glistening on the ocean. It was beautiful, just as the stars Terra, Ven and I used to watch back home.

I smiled as the memory came back to mind...

...

...

"_..qua?"_

"_Aqua?"_

"Aqua?"

I slowly opened my eyes when someone was calling out for me, and I was a little disappointed when I saw it wasn't Ven, but Peter; he must have found me unconscious and got worried. "Are you alright? What happened?"

I heaved a sigh as I made sure my body wasn't weak. "I'm f-fine." I stood up, to my relief, with no difficulty.

"Oh no! Look at Ven's treasure!"

I smiled, I think I understood now. "It's okay Peter. Whatever it is that binds us together, isn't gonna break so easily." I took both hands to my heart, for I knew that bonds between hearts could not be broken so easily. "And that's our real treasure." And I'd always treasure it, never allowing it to break.

I picked up the half of the torn Keyblade, now knowing why Ventus left the Keyblade in this world. "I think Ventus knew that. That's why he left this behind." I took hold of the wooden piece and removed some of its dust, smiling in joy. Ven seemed to have learned a lot in Castle of Dreams, especially in that fight, when our friendship overcame the darkness, and I just kept getting surprised the more I traveled, hearing more of Ven's doings.

"You must really be close, and that's something pretty special. You, and Ventus, and, Terra was it?" 'You and Ventus'... that sounded nice, it sounded right. "One day, you should all come back!"

In this world, the three of us could surely have a good time. I was looking forward to it already. "I'd like that."

* * *

Ventus

Destiny Islands

M-My head-! It hurts, but... what was that, flashback just now? It was like that memory back in Castle of Dreams... it was the same b-but more clear... Nghnn... it stung so bad, but it was now subsiding.

"Fine. Then I'll give you a reason to fight."

What was he talking about? I'd never fight him. "What?"

"Come and find me, at the one and only place to spawn the X-Blade. They Keyblade Graveyard." I've never heard of such place, there's no way I'd listen to him, it must be a trap. "There, you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua." What?

"Then, we'll see how long you play the pacifist." A portal of darkness appeared behind him. I was not letting him go! What did he mean by that? Terra and Aqua are strong enough o defeat him! "Wait!" I ran after him, but he didn't listen, he vanished in thin air, gone.

Nonsense. Terra and Aqua will be fine, we're friends and I'll protect them from this guy, no matter what.

Terra was strong, strong to overcome the darkness and defeat Vanitas; I had trust in him, he was going to be okay, no doubt about that.

Aqua, she was strong too, but not just that, if Vanitas wanted to even get near her, he'd have to get over my death body. I wouldn't allow him to hurt her, the love of my life.

I reached out to my pocket, and took out my Wayfinder that I had kept with me this whole journey. "Terra, Aqua," I gripped my charm in determination, hoping Terra and Aqua could somehow hear my words. "I swear I'll put an end to this." I wanted this to be over already, so the three of us could be together, like we have for so long, but I was also looking forward for Aqua and I to have something serious...

Finally together, the two of us.

I summoned my Keyblade and opened a path for Keyblade Graveyard, hoping to find Terra and Aqua there, so I could warn them before it was too late...

Wait for me guys.

Aqua, we'll be together, I promise.

* * *

End of chapter! Keyblade Graveyard will have a whole chapter since it's important! Review if you want the chap soon! And of course tell me what you guys think, and will you see Birth by Sleep the same way after reading this? xD

Oh I have a poll in my profile, please participate, I need votes for a project I have in mind...

See ya next time guys! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Nekogal: Keyblade Graveyard! OwO My God I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while xD I have so many ideas to add sweet VenxAqua in this part.

I do not own Birth by Sleep. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Aqua

Keyblade Graveyard-Gathering

"Yes, that's right." Although Terra was someone that was always confident, right now, his voice sounded so devastated, filled with sorrow. The loss of our Master was something that saddened me too, and I wondered myself what happened to him. "I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it." What? But how Terra...?

"The Master, he tried to hurt Ven." But why would Master do that? Ven... I hope he is okay, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him. "I only fought because I wanted to protect him." Truthfully, I would have done the same thing, I sighed as I admitted myself that, it couldn't be helped.

"But I was tricked, Xehanort set the whole thing up." Terra fisted his hand angered, but the grip softened as he kept talking. "All so he could awaken the darkness inside me." He turned to look at me, seeming redeemed. "You were right Aqua, and so was the Master. I _did_ need to be watched. I went astray, but no more." Terra still didn't understand, why this had happened, what had caused it, and how he allowed it to happen. He'd make the same mistake again...

"What else is darkness, but hate and rage?" His hate towards Xehanort and anger of what he did to Master, was provoking the darkness to arise in his heart, although Terra wouldn't notice. "Xehanort is feeding the dark fires within you, making you fight. You'll go astray again." I looked up at him, hoping my words could actually reach his ears, so he wouldn't make the same mistake. "Tell me, how does that honor our Master's memory Terra?" He didn't answer, when we both saw Ven approaching.

He stopped and looked down, seeming somewhat depressed. I don't like seeing him like this, what happened to that cheerful bright smile that always lightened up our days? It broke my heart. "Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, make some kind of X-Blade." But, Vanitas was dead. I got rid of him, how could he fight him? "But the Master said we can't let that happen." Maybe before Master was struck down. "And he tried to destroy me for it." The way he said that, he sounded so scared... but more importantly,

"X-Blade?" What was that? Some sort of Keyblade? How could two beings form a weapon, and for what purpose?

"I still don't know exactly what it is," he stated as he shook his head, then brought his hand to his chest as he frowned. "But, it scares me to death, even just the thought of it." His hand clutched against his heart, and his eyes showed fear, sadness and helplessness. He looked so crushed, I can't stand seeing him like this.

"Relax Ven," Terra spoke as he rested his hand on Ven's shoulder in support, and I too took a step forward, closer to him. "We're here, and we're going to take care of you." Terra assured, and I nodded in agreement, for I couldn't find my words right now. So many thoughts wandered my mind; I was scared myself of what this X-Blade was, and that it could hurt Ven in some way, because I didn't want to lose him, I was not strong enough to bear it.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all," Terra's words didn't seem to sooth him; did he have something else in his mind? "If I do guys... I want you to-"

"The three of us can never be torn apart, alright? When Ven didn't answer, Terra tightened his grip on Ven's shoulder, but in a supporting way. "I'll always find a way."

I kneeled down, and cupped his cheek with my hand; hopefully, this could calm him down. I was going to protect him as well.

"I'm asking you," He took my hand, and gently put it away; wasn't he listening to us? There was nothing to worry about. "As a friend." He then removed Terra's hand off his shoulder, looking away as he did so. "Just," He looked back at us, with begging eyes filled with remorse and guilt. What's wrong with him? "Put an end to me."

I was at the verge of tears. H-How could he say such a thing? Did he know how much Terra and I would suffer? I wouldn't be able to live through it, even more if I was the one responsible of causing that to Ven! I love him!

I was about to hold him in my arms and cry and beg him to not say that kind of thing again, but an unsettling current of wind blew, and we turned to face Xehanort coming towards us.

What surprised me the most, was to see Vanitas appear. Didn't I get rid of him?

* * *

Ventus

Keyblade Graveyard-Gathering

I have made up my mind. It was really hard to make this choice, but, it's for the best. Who knows what will become of the future if I don't do this. I know Terra and Aqua won't agree with me at first, but only they can do it, we're friends after all.

Although, I am not excepting Aqua to forgive me; it will break her heart, but it is for the best of everyone, it is what Master wanted so I'll do as he had wished.

It breaks my heart too, for I love her very much, but so strong is that feeling, that I'll do anything for her to live in a bright future.

But, I am still afraid of dying.

I saw both Terra and Aqua on the distance; it was now or never. I'll explain everything so they understand my decision, before I make my last request to them.

I walked towards them and stopped when we were close enough. I looked down and tried to regain my courage; this wouldn't be easy. "Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, make some kind of X-Blade." I don't know what the X-Blade is for, but I have to at least let them know about it. "But the Master said we can't let that happen," The X-Blade was going to cause a great deal of damage to the worlds, or at least that is what I think. "And he tried to destroy me for it." The thought of Master attacking me flashed back to my mind, and it saddened me. If Terra hadn't stopped him, maybe this could have been prevented.

"X-Blade?"

"I still don't know exactly what it is." I said answering to Aqua's question; if she didn't know about it, then probably nobody else but Xehanort and Vanitas knew. If I was to become a weapon, then my heart would be destroyed, or sent to the darkness, or I'd simply vanish. It was worse than death. "But, it scares me to death, even just the thought of it." My heart was the one terrified the most, for I feared something happened to it, or maybe it would become of someone's possession. My heart would become a weapon, one that should not exist.

"Relax Ven," Terra... he didn't understand did he? "We're here, and we're going to take care of you." Terra and Aqua were confident on that, but it wasn't me that I was worried about, it was them. That threat Vanitas gave me still wandered my thoughts; what if it was true? What if they actually...? So, to stop it, if I am gone, the X-Blade can't be made, and they won't be in danger.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all." To protect them; he was going to use my friends as bait so I fight him. I know that for sure. "If I do, guys...I want you to-"

"The three of us can never be torn apart, alright?" Terra, he didn't want to face reality, he was evading the truth. "I'll always find a way." Only then I noticed his hand was on my shoulder, and its grip tightened. Aqua kneeled to my height, and her soft hand touched my cheek; the time we kissed in Castle of Dreams at the garden came back to my mind, for she did the same thing; it was the same warm and comforting touch that her hand provided, but, this time, it didn't make me feel any better.

"I'm asking you, as a friend." I removed Aqua and Terra's hands off me, for it was not helping in telling them what I had intended from the beginning. "Just," It hurt me say it, but I knew it'd hurt me more their reactions. Especially Aqua's. "Put an end to me."

Terra was taken aback and I could see he was hesitant and he refused to, but didn't want to not do me that favor.

Aqua was crushed, I saw it in her eyes. Although such a pretty girl shouldn't look sad, I couldn't help it; she was holding back so many things, and for a moment, I could swear I saw small tears begin to gather in her eyes. You worry way too much Aqua. I love you for that. For many reasons. But if you really love me, you have to do it; that is what I want.

My breathing hitched when a cold unsettling current of wind blew. It was so cold, the hairs in the back of my neck stood. It was them.

The three of us turned to our sides, to see Master Xehanort, and Vanitas, coming our way.

* * *

Aqua

"Ven!" Vanitas was coming after both of us with that strange whirlwind of keyblades, and I ran as fast as my legs could take me, trying to reach Terra to aid him in battle.

"Gahh!" I heard Ven's cry and the sound of his armor against the ground. I looked back for a moment to see he was okay, but then I heard another scream and saw Terra was falling to an imminent death from the cliff. Before I could do anything, the strange whirlwind lifted me off the ground and I was tossed in the air like a ragged doll, until I fell again to the landscape. I groaned weakly; if it wasn't for my armor, I'd be greatly injured.

"Aqua!"

I glanced to my side and smiled inwardly at seeing Ven hurriedly come to my side. I was fine, but Terra wasn't. Struggling, I took my keyblade and shot a Reflect to protect Terra. "Terra!" He was ok now, but he could not fight alone against Xehanort, even I knew he was too strong. I only needed a minute to recover from my harsh fall, but before I could do anything, Ven was already rushing to Terra.

It all happened too fast.

I stood up and glanced back to where Terra and Ven where, only to see Terra falling again, and Ven struggling in Xehanort's threatening and strong grip. "Ven!" Our eyes met for an instant, and I knew he was asking me for help. I had to do something!

I was horrified when Xehanort froze Ven's body, and let go of him right on the edge of the cliff.

Time seemed to go slower.

If Ven broke in pieces from the impact, he was going to die. I was not going to let him die! We both agreed we'd be together after this was over, and it was going to be that way! My body moved on its own, and I jumped to catch Ven's body in my arms. We skidded on the landscape from the impact of the fall, and when we came to a stop, I sat up to make sure he was fine.

His helmet was broken on the fall, but he was ok, thankfully.

I held him carefully and made sure he was fine and checked if he had any injuries. His armor protected him from the ice, so he was still alive. My heart was beating so rapidly as I thought what to do to thaw him, for using Firaga was too risky. "Ven, are you okay?" His eyes moved lightly, and were telling me clearly he was sorry.

I didn't even pay attention to what Xehanort was doing, I was too worried about Ven to care. "Don't worry." I assured him even though I was more than terrified, and cupped his frozen cheek as I leaned down and gave him a comforting kiss on his cold lips. "It'll be okay." That is what I want to believe. (1)

I felt the clouds in the sky move and a blue light overwhelm the whole graveyard. I looked up and gasped horrified at seeing a heart shaped moon. I had learned about it, Master told me once. Was this, Kingdom Hearts?

My grip on Ven's body tightened as I remembered how Master emphasized the great power Kingdom Hearts possessed.

What was Master Xehanort planning to do?

* * *

Ventus

I heard Aqua calling out for my name, but before I could see what she was warning me about, a strange gust of keyblades hit me and I fell, rolling on the ground. "Gahh!"

I regained my balance, and the moment I stood up, I saw Aqua fall roughly against the ground, forming a crater beneath her, as her Keyblade fell to her side. Oh no! I knew they were in danger here... I rushed to her side hoping she was ok. "Aqua!" She was struggling to stand up, and when she did, she sent a Reflect to Terra, that unnoticed to me, was falling.

Reflect saved him, and I saw as he fell to where Xehanort was.

I have to help him! I immediately ran to where Terra was, knowing he couldn't fight alone.

I reached the top to stand right behind Xehanort; I was going to finish him once and for all, he was the one that caused all of this in the first place. "Hyahh!" I swung my Keyblade, but I widened my eyes when Xehanort vanished in a split second, and a bony hand held my helmet from behind.

"Ahh!" His grip was surprisingly strong, I could even feel him break my helmet... I struggled but he wouldn't let go of me. I was more than terrified, what would he do to me? I was even more scared when I saw Terra fall right in front my eyes as the gust returned and tossed him off the cliff. All I heard was his pain filled scream.

I... I had to help Terra! I kept struggling, trying to break free from him, but I couldn't. I looked around only to find from below Aqua staring in fear at me, 'Aqua! Please...help me...!' I saw her scream my name worriedly, and for that moment I wanted to comfort her and tell her I was fine but,

"Nghn!" The power of darkness surged, and my body tensed. W-What was happening? "Ahh!"

Cold.

Freezing cold.

Every nerve in my body froze, and I could not even move an inch. But I panicked even more, when Xehanort's hand let go of me, and I fell.

Was this it? Was I really going to die like this? Shattered to pieces, right in front of Aqua's eyes? I groaned in pain although my mouth could not move as my body was hit against some rocks, and my helmet was broken while I fell. I'll die happy, for I know Aqua loved me, and that is all I needed to know in my life. They won't be in danger once I am gone.

I made sure my last thought in mind was Aqua, as I saw how I got closer to hitting the ground...

Warm and armor clad arms held me securely as we skidded through the ground, but when we stopped, I was gently lifted and welcomed by the sight of Aqua's worried face looking down at me. 'Aqua...' She saved me, she saved my life, and I couldn't be any happier. I tried to speak and tell her I was sorry for worrying her, but no words came out, not even my lips twitched. I was completely frozen, but even so, I could feel the warmth of her arms holding my body. "Ven, are you okay?" I am, thanks to you.

"Don't worry." I was worried, because you were scared, I could see it Aqua, you're eyes can't lie to me. She cupped my cheek and didn't flinch at my frozen skin, and I was somewhat surprised when she leaned down and kissed me; her lips were as soft and sweet as always. "It'll be okay." How can she tell me that when she doesn't believe it herself?

Suddenly, the sky cleared and blue light covered the graveyard. I could only glance up, and catch the glimpse of a heart shaped moon, that Aqua seemed to be familiar with, for she gasped in horror.

What was that? And what was Xehanort planning to do with it?

* * *

Aqua

Vanitas and Xehanort were still standing, so I had to thaw Ven quickly before anything else happened. I was too afraid to used Firaga, I could burn him, and the sudden change of temperature could make him sick. The best I could come up with, was use Fire, and focus the magic only on my fingertips, so the heat was slight.

I tried to melt his cheeks and jaw so he could talk, but it seemed the blizzard Xehanort used on him was stronger than I imagined. "I'll try to melt you Ven... if it burns, shift your eyes." I used my fingers to try and melt his cheeks, then shifted to his jaw, and it seemed to work for the ice evaporated, but there was still some covering his face. He groaned as he tried to open his mouth, and I was relieved at seeing his lips quiver. (2)

"How about you leave the popsicle with me, so, you can go have your little fight with Terra." W-Who's there? I stopped my Fire and looked up to find a man I had never seen before. "You can't be too happy about him deep sixing your Master." He had a scar over his cheek and a patch covered his right eye; his appearance wasn't what made me wary, but the unsettling feeling of darkness he too emitted. He laughed mockingly, provoking me.

What did he want Ven for? "Who are you?" The man only grinned mischievously, eyeing Ven; my grip tightened around him as I thought of whatever he wanted to do with my Ven. Hang on, did I just say 'my' Ven?

"You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so when I finish you off, Terra will succumb to the darkness." The more he spoke, the angrier I felt. How could this guy... talk about Terra like that? "So, who wants to go first?"

I was a little surprised at feeling Ven's body trembling, he was either feeling cold, or, "Shut up!" He was angry... but he could talk now, guess my Fire really worked. I had never seen Ven this angry, and to be honest, he was intimidating; his eyes only held rage and hatred to that man, and I knew he wanted to hurt him badly.

"Ohh!" The man feigned surprise, purely mocking us. "So this kiddo thinks he is a full-fledged keyblade wielder?" He stared at Ven's expression intently, satisfied with the glare he was receiving. "He's got the angry look down." Ven will be a great Keyblade Master someday, I am sure of that.

"Go ahead if you wanna waste your time, keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" The bond of our friendship could not be broken so easily, not by the words of some stranger; I learned that back in Neverland, when I found Ven's treasure, now that it was torn in half. Now that I think about it, he doesn't know what happened to it.

Carefully I placed Ven on the ground, and stood up ready to fight this guy. No one spoke to my friends that way, nor was I letting him have Ven! "Terra will prove you he is stronger!" I assured as I summoned my Keyblade, and dashed towards him as he pulled out his own weapons, too concentrated to listen to anything else.

* * *

Ventus

Aqua holding me in her arms made me feel so safe and protected, but despite that, I had to fight and help Terra, and not let my friends be endangered. I tried to move, but my body didn't respond; I kept struggling but to no avail, how was I going to get out of this one?

I was surprised when I felt a slight heat against my cheeks, I glanced at Aqua's hands only to see her using Fire on me, she was applying it only in her fingers to not burn me I guess; now that is control. "I'll try to melt you Ven... if it burns, shift your eyes." I couldn't be more relieved when I began to feel Aqua's fingers against my skin, it was working! At first it stung a little how the ice melted, but I was too focused in moving again to care. She tried to melt my jaw, and I could feel sensibility return to half of my face. Maybe I could talk now?

"How about you leave the popsicle with me, so, you can go have your little fight with Terra." Huh? I couldn't watch the person that just arrived, but judging Aqua's expression, it was someone she didn't know. But wait, did he mean me? What does he want me for? "You can't be too happy about him deep sixing your Master." His smug laugh angered me, I wanted to hurt him so badly... how dare he talk about Terra that way?

"Who are you?" I felt Aqua's grip tighten around me, when he didn't reply.

"You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so when I finish you off, Terra will succumb to the darkness." Terra will never fall to the darkness! I moved my head with all the strength I had, and managed to finally look at him. The instant my eyes were set on him, I hated him even more. "So, who wants to go first?" Who does he think he is?

"Shut up!" I yelled as loud as I could, to shut that guy off; no one talked about my friends that way! I'd make him regret it!

"Ohh! So this kiddo thinks he is a full-fledged keyblade wielder?" I am enough to defeat you! "He's got the angry look down." If I wasn't frozen I'd be giving him right now the beating of his life! I'd leave him unconscious just in seconds!

"Go ahead if you wanna waste your time, keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work!" Aqua was as angry as I was, and she was completely right, nothing could destroy the friendship the three of us shared!

Suddenly, she placed me down as she stood up. N-no! Aqua don't fight him! What if... what if it is a trap? I need to break free from this-from this icy prison! I had to help her!

"Terra will prove you he is stronger!" Aqua summoned her keyblade and ran towards him ready to fight. No!

"Aqua!"

* * *

Aqua

I was satisfied at seeing the man back away and pant tired, but I was still ready to fight in case he came up with something. "I keep forgetting don't mess with Keyblade Wielders, but you know what?" He asked between pants. "That just means I made the right choice."

I don't have time for more of his nonsense. I dashed towards him again, and make sure this time defeat him for sure so he doesn't talk at all.

"Well, he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." Grinning, he turned around, and fled.

Buy time for what? "What?" There was no point in chasing after him, he wasn't worth it, besides, if I left, Ven would be... I gasped in realization and turned around. "Ven!" I was too focused in battle to remember, but I was relieved to see he was still there. I could see he was still struggling to move, his body only moving inches; he glanced at me and gasped startled. "Aqua!"

What? Was he warning me about something?

I turned around and widened my eyes in horror at seeing-

...

...

...

* * *

Ventus

I had to move... I had to help Aqua! Before something happened to her! I had this feeling that something was going to happen, something bad, and I had to prevent it. "I keep forgetting don't mess with Keyblade Wielders, but you know what? That just means I made the right choice." I heard that man say, seeming really tired from the battle; no surprise, Aqua gave him what he deserved. I heard next the sound of Aqua's armor moving; was she... going to fight again?

"Well, he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." What's this guy talking about? Buy time? For what?

I kept struggling desperately, I felt useless just lying here, when Aqua was in danger! "Ven!" I heard her call out for me. I turned to look at her and I felt my heart sink at what I saw.

Vanitas.

He was coming, behind Aqua.

"Aqua!" I warned her. Please! Move! Dodge the attack Aqua!

It was torture. I saw everything go in slow motion, Aqua turning around and gasping as Vanitas hit her mercilessly. Aqua! Her gasp cut through my ears shattering my heart.

Her body un-tensed as Aqua slowly fell backwards, letting go of her Keyblade, emitting no sound.

Aqua! Aqua! Aqua!

I had to help her! Aqua! I won't let you die! And not by him! I promised to protect you, and I'll keep that promise! Because I love you!

I used all my strength and will to try and move, but the ice wouldn't allow me. Aqua, Aqua, Aqua!

I panicked when I saw Vanitas aim his Keyblade to her heart, her pure and beautiful heart. NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!

I-I must! I must save her! The more I struggled, the more I could see the ice evaporating, and the more energy I felt to keep fighting.

Vanitas held the handle of his keyblade with both hands...

You won't die Aqua! I will always protect you, I'll always be there for you, and I'll always rescue you! No matter how many times I need to until you are safe! My heart was beating faster, and my legs and arms were finally responding to my commands. I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT YOU!

Vanitas raised his Keyblade, ready to take away her heart...

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! "Nooooo!"

Stopping in mid air, Vanitas looked at me surprised, when I was finally free.

DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO HURT HER!

* * *

(1) Imagine this happens while Xehanort is summoning Kingdom Hearts with the weird purple orb xD

(2) Maybe it's just me, but isn't it weird that when Aqua catches Ven and asked him if he is okay, he couldn't talk, but when Braig appeared, he could? And besides, is it me, or when he glares at Braig do his cheeks and jaw seem to not be so frozen? Oh! And before Braig appears, Aqua is focused on Ven, and you can see that cold smoke above Ven's face when something is melting. Check it out if you don't believe me!

Hmm, so if I go further the chap will be longer than necessary, guess Keyblade Graveyard will tale 2 whole chapters.

But oh God, I love that scene, when Ven saves Aqua from Vanitas X3 and I always melt when he screams 'No!' Now, that is love, no matter how TerraxAqua fans say against it :3  
Ven looks sexy when he is angry in that scene ^o^ so pissed off, teehee

Please review!

-goes continue next chapter-


	13. Chapter 13

Nekogal: Next part! *o* This is when things get bad! xD Ven is too pissed off to notice he fights Vanitas to protect Aqua X3 luv luv luv

Erm... anyway let's keep going.

I do not own Birth by Sleep D: (Nomura you better make Ven and Aqua cannon when they are rescued!)

* * *

Ventus

T-That should have done it... so he learns to never mess with my friends again...

"You've done it Ventus." He said as he stood calmly, as if the previous fight didn't happen at all. Just what is he? Can't he be defeated?

A strange dark aura surrounded Vanitas, and he un-summoned his Keyblade. He wasn't going to fight anymore... what is he planning to do?

"Now that my body is about to perish," His helmet began to vanish, and I was met with golden eyes staring intently at me; it was no surprise, even the darkness could be seen in his eyes. "You and I will have to join together." T-This guy! Vanitas! He... he looks like me! (1) But w-wait! Join together? No! I just realized... I fought him!

"The X-blade will be forged!" What's—What's going on? A circle of darkness surrounded us, trapping me inside in the process. Is something coming? I had to remain on my guard.

I caught the glimpse of something... I looked to my right, only to feel something latch onto my left arm. What? Argh—A flood Unversed! A-Another one! Nghn! A t-third one?

I was forced to my knees and my arms and legs were restrained, I couldn't move-! W-where did they come from? Could it be...? "The Unversed, come from you?"

Vanitas grinned smugly. "It happened when you and I were split into two." As he spoke more Unversed appeared behind him, the ones that I had fought many times across the worlds. "The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel." What he feels, hate, anger, rage, vengeance, despise... "A horde of fledging emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could." He was the one that did it? "Hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master."

He walked closer to me, passing Aqua's vulnerable body that still lied on the ground motionless. V-vanitas-! What is he-? I tried to break free from the Unversed, but they just held me tighter. I was growing scared, my heart was beating uncontrollably, for the dark aura around him increased. I knew... I knew what he was doing. "We needed to make you stronger; the Unversed were the perfect opponents." He said as he stopped in front of me. Stronger... stronger for what?

For...

"And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them, their negativity flows right back into me." So he remained strong, no matter what we did, how much we fought, it was all just going back to him! But to think, he has so many negative emotions...

"You never stood a chance against us Ventus." His wicked smirk and evil eyes terrified me as I know what was to come; what I had intended in stopping.

I knew it. It would happen. No matter how hard I tried to prevent this, I couldn't.

He stepped forward, and I felt something fill my insides. H-he was trying... agh! My heart...! He was trying to take power over it... N-No!

My chest, my head, my whole body... i-it burns-!

Ahhh!

...

...

...

* * *

It was... so warm and calm...

I've been in this place before, I don't know when, nor I remember I was here, but I know that I've been here- But, it was different; I felt something cold surge out of nowhere and I knew something was wrong.

I opened my eyes to find myself floating in mid air as if I was sleeping. I noticed that my body was descending so I landed on my feet steadily.

This was, my heart.

But, someone else was here. It was then that I felt the presence of darkness. Vanitas.

I quickly turned around to see Vanitas gliding down, holding a strange keyblade, that seemed to be incomplete. Was that, the X-Blade? "Our union was not finished." He said sounding rather angered; that explains why I am still here. "The X-Blade shouldn't stay broken like this."

That weapon was formed of two Keyblades, one I have not seen before, and they were crossed to form an X, leading to a intertwined sword that formed from the two Keyblades. "Join me now, and we can complete the X-Blade!" He said as he aimed the weapon at me.

There is no way I am doing it. I was given a chance to stop this, that's why it was incomplete, so I stop its completing. I will fight to the very end!

"I've got a better idea." I summoned my own Keyblade, not giving up yet. "How about I destroy you both?" I am ready to fight! I am fighting for many reasons, giving me will to keep going. Vanitas was not defeating me that easily, and he was not taking my heart that easily either.

His laugh was dark and eerie, but it sounded amused. "The X-Blade is made of your heart too, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever." He sneered triumphally.

Was that supposed to scare me? I don't care! I'd rather lose my heart and destroy you, than let that horrendous weapon been completed. Besides, I was saving so much by doing this, one lost heart would save so many. Especially... especially Terra and Aqua's.

Aqua.

I saved her, but, I was fooled, she was used as bait, and I let that happen, just when I promised I'd protect her... I allowed Vanitas to hurt her, I allowed myself to be taunted, and in the end, I couldn't protect my friends.

It was all my fault.

"Whatever it takes, anything to save Terra and Aqua."

I started all this, and I'll finish it as well.

For both of your sakes, and of the worlds, I will give my heart.

Vanitas scoffed arrogantly. "It's always about your friends is it?" Of course it was, they mean everything to me; as long as I remember I've lived with them and Master, they have always been there for me. Whether it was Terra, my big brother, or Aqua, the love of my life.

"At least I have some!" He'd never understand until he lived it himself, and I knew he never would. I can't even believe he is half of me, he is nothing like me, but of course, he is the darkness in my heart, so it is no surprise at all. Friendship, it was a wonderful light ,a bond, that your heart keeps and treasures forever no matter what. "I've become a part of their heart," I placed my hand on my chest, were my heart was, the one where I was standing on right now. "Just as they've become a part of mine." Our hearts were intertwined, and connected by the strong bond of our friendship, as if we were one, always protecting and looking out for each other.

Terra, you taught me so many things, and you were always the person I wanted to be like; to me, you were a hero, someone strong, fearless and brave that could overcome anything. You were like my brother, my best friend, a part of me. We'd laugh together so much, spar together, talk about any silly thing, and always share our thoughts no matter how ridiculous they were. I had always tried so hard to defeat you, but I couldn't although you'd want me to keep going; you were with me and helped me go through our training so many times. You used to look out for me, scold me when I was in danger because I worried you and made sure that I didn't make the same mistake again. You are very important to me Terra.

I may not be there when it happens, but I know you'll overcome the darkness. I believe in you Terra.

Aqua, you were the one that looked out for me most of the time, listened to me when I was troubled, comforted me, and most of all, you taught me what love is, even though you didn't mean to. You are the most beautiful person in the whole universe, and I know that without having to travel entirely through it; I'll miss the way you stroked my hair, it always made me feel better and calmed me, and how you smiled or laughed, causing me and Terra to join you as well (2). It impressed me how you know so many things, how far your knowledge reaches, and how talented in magic you were; you always surprised me. You always looked out for me, healed me when I was hurt, protected me and made sure I was safe. I love you for that; no, I love you for many reasons, for just being you, being the sweet and kind Aqua that I fell in love with. But most of all, you loved me too, as I loved you, and that is all I needed in this life.

What happened at Castle of Dreams, I'll never forget it, and I'll always be grateful for that.

Will you be okay when I'm gone? I know you'll be sad, and so am I, but, I'm doing this because I love you, and I at least want to lose my heart knowing you'll be fine.

Aqua, I always loved you, and wherever I go after this battle, I'll still love you.

"My friends are my power," The bond between us, couldn't be broken, but it gave me more power and will, I could feel it. "And I'm theirs!"

It ends now!

* * *

I did it, I finally defeated him. Vanitas, the darkness inside my heart, and half of the X-Blade, was defeated. But, the other half, it had to go as well...

I saw Vanitas lose his grip on the X-Blade, and not been able to reach out for it again. He looked so pathetic, so weak, and so helpless. He stopped struggling, and his eyes closed as he fell unconscious, as the X-Blade was basked in a bright golden light and shattered, in many pieces that disappeared in thin air.

My Keyblade too, it was bathed in the same glimmering light, and it too broke in million of pieces, vanishing in air.

So this was it.

Vanitas slowly fell, and before touching the ground, his body divided into orbs of light, that fused with my now blank heart station. The small orbs scattered in my heart, leaving behind white feathers as it restored my original heart. It was... beautiful.

It was strange though, I know I will disappear, and yet, I feel so calmed, so happy, and I am not worried at all of what might happen to me now. I glided back down, and stood for a last time, as I contemplated the original form of my heart. I wonder what is there after you lose your heart... Do you simply stop existing? Or do you go to a place where you can watch everything unfold before your eyes and see the world you left behind? I don't know...

It feels warm.

Terra,

Aqua,

I may no longer be here but, I promise to keep looking out for you. We're friends after all, and friends look out for each other, because of our unbreakable connection.

Forgive me for this selfish act, but it is for the best.

I am glad, I got to meet you.

And Aqua,

_Please don't cry..._

* * *

(1) It was said many times Sora and Roxas were alike (although I don't see it xD) during KH2, so it applies the same to Ven and Vanitas.

(2) Every time Terra, Aqua and Ven laughed (Land of Departure with the brothers comment, and Radiant Garden with the grownups thing) together, Aqua always started it.

Okay, so maybe 2 chapters more? DX I'm sorry but I don't want to make them so long. And OMG this was so hard to write Q.Q I was listening to the song 'Always on my mind' from KH1 when I wrote the last part and I felt like crying.

Next is Aqua.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Nekogal: Aqua next *^* be prepared for more emotional moments just like with Ven –cracks fingers- I feel motivated. Recommendation, when you reach the part when Aqua creates Castle Oblivion, listen to sad songs like Ventus' theme, Dearly Beloved, Aqua's luck charms, or Always on my mind to make it more emotional.

I do not own Birth by Sleep D:

Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Aqua

_I'm asking you, as a friend_

It has been torturing my mind, that mere sentence, of Ven asking us to end his life. I could never do that, not to him, it'd break my heart, because,

_Just, put an end to me._

I love him.

* * *

What? What happened?

I opened my eyes startled, the last thing I remembered...

"Gosh! I'm glad you're okay!" That was, Mickey. He was kneeling to my side, probably waiting for me to wake up. But, what happened? My head was hurting...

Oh right, that man, had left, and then, Vanitas came and attacked me—But, how come I am okay? Ven was frozen.

Oh no! "Ven!" I immediately stood up, looking around for him. Is he okay? What happened to him? Is he still frozen? Did Vanitas do something to him?

I turned to my left, and there he was standing, no longer frozen, and not wounded, Ven. "Oh, Thank goodness, Ven!" I felt so relieved, like a weight left my shoulders and chest. How he managed to melt, I do not know, but I am just glad he is okay. "You're safe!" I ran to him, as excited as ever.

But he wouldn't move, he was looking down, evading my eyes. "Ven?" I crouched to his height; he could be so absent-minded some times.

He looked up and, smirked?

His eyes! They were... golden!

He raised his Keyblade, ready to attack me, and I could barely react in time to counterattack—

All I knew, was that Mickey deflected the attack, surprising both me and 'Ven'. W-What is... going on? I stepped back, almost losing my balance because of the shock, and Mickey stood in front of me, on guard. He extended his arms, protecting me, or either not allowing me to get near Ven. "That's not Ven!"

Not Ven?

I looked up at him, and gasped horrified at seeing darkness engulf his body to replace his armor with Vanitas' suit. Ven no! No! "Correct, I am not Ventus." That was-! The voice of Vanitas! "His heart has become a part of mine now." VEN!

It can't be! They couldn't have-!

Unless...

Unless Ven really fought him, to...

Protect me.

"This X-Blade, will open a door," So that was the X-Blade? "One that leads to all worlds." He aimed the X-Blade to Kingdom Hearts, and only then I understood. Kingdom Hearts, was the door, and the X-Blade the key to all the worlds! B-But what does he plan to do? "Then Keyblade bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts!" What is this guy-!

"And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!" This is just nonsense! Is he trying to begin a war just for his amusement?

"Shut up! I'm sick of your nonsense!" I'll never forgive him! How could he take Ven's heart! I'll get it back! "Give Ven his heart back!" The pure and kind heart, that loves me, and I love...

* * *

He was still on his feet, so I wouldn't give up until he gave Ven his heart back! Mickey and I ran towards him again, as he stood on his guard. I was not surrendering...

But he suddenly shot a blast towards us, one that we couldn't hold back; i-it was too strong-! We were shot back, Mickey skidding on the ground away from me as I got hit against a huge boulder. Again, I owed a lot to my armor, surely my back would have been really injured if it wasn't for it. I fell to the ground, panting, and losing my strength; I had to... stand up-!

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" He was mocking me; that smug smirk that he wore all over his face, it was nothing like Ven. I was looking at his face, but it wasn't him, his eyes used to always irradiate love, but this ones, terrified me, sent chills down my spine. I wanted him back, I wanted Ven, my Ven, back.

B-But, I don't have that much strength right now... how can I—how can I get it back?

"_Yeah, I was angry that you were attacked, I wanted to protect you, then I remembered Terra as well, and just the fury and strength came out of nowhere." _(1)

What happened, back at Castle of Dreams, could it work again?

I took out my Wayfinder, and held onto it desperately. Ven... I wanted him back! I wanted his heart back! I d-don't want to lose him... and Terra, I want him to be okay, wherever he is fighting right now, I want him to overcome the darkness, and not be taunted by it—I don't want him to fall to the darkness...

"Terra, Ven-! Lend me strength..." I want us to be together, the three of us, together again-!

That white nostalgic glistening blinked for a second time on my charm. Did it work? I opened my eyes, and gasped in surprise at seeing my Keyblade shine even brighter than the time at Castle of Dreams. The light was warm and welcoming, almost like the way stars shine when there are no clouds in sight.

I'll make sure to finish this here, I promise.

I've never felt with more determination before in my life, I had the will, courage, and strength to keep going!

I ran towards Vanitas ready to fight back, fighting spirit coming back to me. "You're just wasting your energy!" Our Keyblades clashed with an impact so great, that I could feel a wave of energy overflow.

I-I was not giving up so easily! I wouldn't let this X-Blade defeat me! I am strong enough! And I am...

Fighting for my friends!

I pushed him back, my body moving onward, and my Keyblade breaking through the X-Blade. "What?" I threw Vanitas away, forcing him to let go of the X-Blade, that spun in the air and shone brightly. And suddenly, it went berserk; streams of light wandered around, provoking chaos and breaking the landscape.

Its energy, it was incredible! It was difficult for me to remain on my feet now.

I covered my face, for the light was too blinding for my eyes to endure. B-But, what happened to Vanitas? I glanced to my side, and saw Ven's body lying on the ground, Vanitas' suit vanishing, and Ven's armor returning. "Ven!" He was free, his heart was freed, but he was still in danger! In the middle of all this chaos! I-If only... I could get close to him-!

Before I could notice, the X-Blade disintegrated, and an even bigger explosion slowly formed. I had to—reach Ven!

The blasts of energy were far too strong that they tossed Ven's body in the air as if it was ragged doll. No! Ven! I ran towards him and jumped as high as my legs could send me, been impulsed too by the explosion beneath me.

I extended my hand, gracing his fingers. I can't—I can't let him go! But he was going further, and if I didn't do something soon...

No, I wouldn't allow it. If I don't catch Ven's hand, who knows what will happen to him! With all my might, I reached out, and took hold of his hand, and gripped it firmly.

I heard Mickey's helpless cry, and I too screamed in pain, as everything around me began to burn, and turned white.

...

...

* * *

Nghn... it's kinda blurry...

I blinked and fully opened my eyes. Was I, sleeping? Wait! Where was I? I looked up and I had no idea what this place was, although it seemed familiar in some way. "Where am I?" I sat up and only then I realized I was lying on the floor.

The last thing that I was aware of, is that... the X-Blade, I destroyed it, and Ven, he-. I heaved a worried sigh, where... where was Ven? I couldn't help it, I panicked, and looked around more closely. I am sure I held Ven's hand! We should be together.

"Aqua," A deep voice called me from behind, and I turned around to find Master Yen Sid. That's right, this was his tower. "You lost consciousness, fortunately Mickey found you and Ventus," Ven too? So he is okay! I looked to my left, to find Ven sleeping against the wall, with Mickey watching by his side. "Drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me, to receive proper care."

But wait, if Ven and I are here, where is Terra?

I looked at Master Yen Sid quizzically and it seemed as if he read my mind. "I am sorry but there was no sign of Terra."

Terra... did he, disappear just like that? Where did he go? "I see." No, I must have faith; our bond will bring the three of us back together.

As much as peaceful Ven looked in his sleep, I had to wake him up. I leaned closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder; no reaction from him at all. "Ven!" Why-Why didn't he wake up? He was still alive, he was breathing, but deep inside I knew what was wrong with him, I simply didn't want to accept it. "Ventus!" I shook him a bit rougher, but...

I removed my hand, hoping that maybe, he'd wake up on his own. "The boy's heart, is sleeping." Sleeping, just like when he first arrived. I remember I waited, and waited, and seeing him not wake up, tortured me from the inside. I don't want him to sleep like that again-! "When will he wake?"

"I could not say."

No, please not again!

"It is almost as though his heart has left." His heart...he lost it? But why? Could it be related to the X-Blade's destruction? T-T-Then... it was my fault? "Should it return he may very well wake." So there is hope! He can still—"Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

My heart sunk, my hopes left, my eyes widened, and my face faltered. Sleep, forever? I don't want him to... no, he promised, we promised, to be together after all of this was over! He can't possibly be gone.

But, Master Yen Sid, he said it was still possible for him to wake, and if it is, I won't give up, I'll wake him up! And I'll protect him, until that day comes! "I'll keep him safe. Until he wakes." I turned to look at Ven and I was overwhelmed in melancholy in sadness, at seeing he had the same expression the last time he slept like this. It took him a lot of time to wake up, and if it does again, I'll wait alongside him. "Forever if I have to." Ven, I'll always protect you.

"I will tell you what your friends need right now, it is not your protection." Master Yen Sid said as he turned around. But why wouldn't he? "He needs you to believe." Believe? "You see, Ventus's heart hangs in the balance; it sleeps in the place between light and darkness." Then, Ven can fall into any side easily... "From all I can perceive, that means he'll be looking for a friend, one who believes in him to show him the way home." I believe in Ven, I've always have, and now, that he needs me more than ever, I will help him. I won't let him go away from our world, I will do whatever it takes to bring him back, so I'll believe, always will.

"Just as long as you love him, (2) then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes; he'll be able to follow that love back to where he belongs." I love him, I'll never stop loving him, no matter what; I'll love him even more than I already do, I'll love him until the only feeling my heart has left is the love that I share with him... I want him back with me, Terra's disappearance is already affecting me, and I don't want to lose both of my best friends.

"The Realm of Light." Yen Sid sitting on his chair, looked back at us, and smiled warmly.

I smiled back; Ven, I knew he would be back.

"Ahh!" Mickey said in realization, now sounding cheerful and full of hope. "Don't you worry Aqua, I believe in Ven too! Gosh, he's been as good a friend to me as anybody." Of course, Ven is a kind person, that always looks out for others... "And if both you and me believe in him, with all our hearts, then he'll have two lights to follow instead of one!"

But what about Terra? He, may not have been found, but he is still out there. I chuckled at my own optimism. "Three lights." Mickey looked at me in confusion, and I smiled wider. "Terra."

Mickey's smile faltered, his ears doing so too. "But, Terra is gone, maybe for good."

I shook my head in denial; I believed in Terra too, and I believed he was still alive. But to find him...

I took my hand to my pocket, reaching out for my Wayfinder. "I think," I smiled as I looked down at my charm, one of the charms that connected the three of us. I still believe in our bond. "I know how to find him." I clasped my hands together around the Wayfinder, feeling my lost hope and faith return. 'There is always a way.'

* * *

I stood outside Yen Sid's tower, carrying Ven behind my back securely. "Ven needs a safe place." Getting his heart back would take time, and in that time, anything could happen to him, so I had to keep him safe while I found Terra. I would always protect him.

But, the question is, where will he be safe?

I felt something twitch at my side, and I was surprised at seeing Ven's hand moving. Could it be he was awake? His eyes were still closed, but yet, his Keyblade was summoned. It glistened, and shot a beam that opened a path to me, an arch of light that would lead me to an unknown place.

Incredible...

I gasped in contemplation, and I was mesmerized that Ven would still guide me in a situation like this. A smile graced my lips, and I nodded in understanding. "Alright, if that's where you wanna go." With a slight hop, I held his body tighter against mine, to make sure he wouldn't fall. As I walked down the stairs, I pondered, on how fascinating it was, that Ven's body still felt warm against mine.

* * *

The warm and welcoming light vanished as I reached the other side of the path Ven had opened for me. I glanced up, and I was shocked by what was displayed before my eyes.

Land of Departure.

In ruins.

It was all destroyed, the castle was still somehow standing, but most of its walls were at the verge of falling. The ground had big cracks, as if an earthquake had ravished this place. But most of all, everything was grey, black, dull, and lifeless. Terra, Ven and I spent all of our happy moments here, our memories resided here, and now, they were lost, into the nothingness. We no longer had a place to call home.

What happened here...?

I caught glimpse of something on the ground, and I was saddened even more, at seeing lying on the ground motionless, the Keyblade of our Master.

So this was the place where he was struck down...

I reached down to grasp it, and I felt even guiltier as the promise I made to him flashed back to my mind. _'Of course, I would never let that happen. I promise I will bring Terra back, only this time you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master.'_ I did not even know where Terra was, and I couldn't bring Ven back home safe. I had failed my mission.

I walked up the stairs, afraid myself of seeing in what state the castle was from the inside, now knowing what I was going to do.

_He is not as weak as you think._

* * *

It was as I imagined, everything was destroyed; walls shattered and scattered on the ground, windows broken, dust covering everything and missing parts on the roof.

"_Aqua."_

"_Yes?"_

"_There is one secret in particular you must know. Should anything happen to me, and you find the leaching of darkness at our doorstep, I ask of you to take my Keyblade and use it to lock this Land away"_

"_What?"_

When I reached the chairs at the top of the room, I carefully and gently placed Ven's body on the middle on, making sure he rested in a comfortable position.

"_Generations of Keyblade Masters have been charged with keeping this Land safe. Light and Darkness exist in balance here and there are those who would abuse such neutral ground."_

I took Master's Keyblade and walked behind were Ven was resting, and held it with both hands, picturing inside my mind how I'd change this world into a fort that no one would know at its fullest, but only become more mazed the further they ventured.

"_This is why our predecessors devised a certain trick."_

The Keyhole of Land of Departure appeared before me, surrounded by light and blowing a strong current of wind. I aimed the Keyblade and moved it onward, opening the Keyhole.

"_Just use the Key and this Land will be transformed. From that day forward all who visit this land will be lost to oblivion, none ever able to solve the mystery."_

Everything was basked in a golden light, transforming our world into what Master clearly ordered me. A fortress, that I would use as well, to protect Ven.

"_None Aqua, except you."_

My eyes closed when the light was too bright for my eyes to bear.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and observed my newly formed creation. It looked so different; to think this used to be my home, but now, it will be Ven's shelter, until I come back that is.

Everything in the room was white, on the walls were the emblems Terra, Ven and I wore, followed by barely noticed chains that kept going to the now white throne Ven was lying on. There were two large blue doors with the emblems and the same chains, and the floor had the same chain patterns. It was all empty, but the throne Ven was resting on.

It was one worthy a King, and to me, Ven had to at least rest in a place fit for him, and this was all I could provide. He was so brave, kind, gentle, protective and caring, so he deserved this, and more.

I looked to my side, and saw Ven still sleeping, calmly and with no preoccupations whatsoever. This was the hard part for me to handle. I crouched to his height, and placed my hand on his hair, stroking it to the fullest for my senses, for I knew this would be the last time in who knows how long that I'd do it. "I know it's a lonely place, but you'll be safe." I stopped caressing his hair, and looked directly at his face, hoping he could hear me. "Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it."

He gave me no response.

I couldn't do this...but I had to. I was scared of leaving him alone, even though he was safe in here, because of all that has happened, I still can't manage myself to calm down for his security. But Terra, I need his help to wake Ven up.

Ven, I hope you can hear me...

I love you, I know you already are aware of this, but I'll never get tired of saying it, besides, loving you will bring you back. Someday.

I don't know how long it will take me to find Terra, but... I'll be back, for sure.

He looks so beautiful, even when he is in an endless slumber, it even provoked me to kiss him, but I don't want to if I can't see that look of joy in his eyes when we kiss. It actually makes me remember, at Castle of Dreams, the few times we kissed there, you looked so happy, and so was I, and I hope one day we can share that again. It even makes me wonder, what would have happened, if I hadn't tried that slipper in the first place, maybe I would have never found out about your feelings. But it doesn't matter, what's done it's done, and we can't go back to change it. And honestly, I'm glad it came out that way.

From the day I met you, I knew you were a kind boy, always smiling, always looking at the bright side, always caring for others. I loved you back then for that, and many reasons more. Remember when we used to look at the stars? Especially that one time, when you asked me what light was? I wanted to say so badly that it was what kept people going, and you were my light Ven, Terra made it half clear. Whenever we watched the stars, you looked so peaceful, happy, and fascinated; I loved to share those times with you, and I'd give anything to do it again, at least once. The stars used to unite the three of us even more, we would only stare at them, and say nothing, only smile at our own thoughts and dreams that they awakened. Every time I found a shooting star, I'd wish for the three of us to always be together, and for you, to love me back. I am glad it was granted, I really am.

I want to bring back as well the days before I became Master. Things weren't so complicated then; Terra you and I would spend so much time together, laugh together, share everything, our thoughts, our dreams, our goals, our fears and sorrows. We trusted each other so much, that we could place our lives on the other, fully knowing we'd be okay. I even remember, the many times we'd spend the night in one room, the three of us, and talk for hours, finding it hard to fall asleep, until Master came to send us to bed. Heh, those were good days weren't they Ven?

They were good days too, when sometimes, at night, after having a nightmare you'd come and sleep with me to find relief, you even asked me to stroke your hair until you fell asleep, because it calmed you, as I crooned soothing words to you. And when you were fully asleep, I'd hold you in my arms, and rest my chin on your soft hair, and fall asleep with the sweet melody of your heart beating, and the calm rhythm of your breathing against my neck. Or when it rained at Land of Departure, and only you knew I have a great fear for lightnings, whenever it rained like that, you came to my room and make sure I was fine, but when you found me curled helplessly under the covers, you'd hug me, and whisper it was going to be okay, that you'd protect me.

I'd give anything, to go back to those days Ven...

My heart is crying now that I realized I did not fully enjoy every single second of them. Maybe, one day, when I find Terra, and you wake up, we may find a new home, and return to the peaceful days, where the Unversed do not threat the worlds, or the X-Blade is not planned to be forged.

I'd like that, wouldn't you?

Memorizing your face, I finally stood up, and rather hesitant, feeling a pain inside my chest, I walked away, not daring to look back.

A tear slid down my cheek as I exited the room...

* * *

(1) Chapter 9

(2) I did not make this up xD this is the actual dialogue. Then it is canon! xDDD Disney! I mean-Yen Sid has spoken!

It's fun to make up memories to make moments even more tragic. Heheh, please review!

One more chapter to go! ;D


	15. Chapter 15

Nekogal: Sorry if anyone wanted me to write the battle with Terra and Aqua… but this story focuses mainly in Aqua and Ven, so... TIME SKIP!

I do not own Birth by Sleep!

Enjoy the last chap!

* * *

"GO!"

I watched Terra and my armor glide back towards the light, the light that would take them back to the Realm of Light. Terra, he was going to be okay.

When Terra and my armor crossed through the other side of the path, the light dimmed out, and utter darkness surrounded me. Who'd think I was going to end up like this, and in this place... Now that the darkness had me, I wouldn't be able to go wake Ven up... "Ven, I'm sorry."

I failed you Ven, again. I don't know how I'll escape this Realm in this first place, and I fear to believe that there is no way to escape. "I might not make it back as soon as I thought." I fell deeper and deeper to the darkness, feeling strangely emptier the further I fell. "But I promise I'll be there one day to wake you up."

It might take me days, weeks, months, or even years for me to go back to you, but I will, I am sure of that. My only relief, is that I know he is safe.

I graced one last smile as the thought of you and Terra safe, flashed to my mind.

* * *

"Hey, can you hear me?"

_Is someone there?_

* * *

"_I heard your voice, it cut through the darkness around me."_

Have I, met this boy before?

"_All alone I followed the sound into a sea of light, and, found myself here, with you."_ I remember now, this boy, he was the one that completed my broken heart before I lost it to the darkness. If it wasn't for him... _"You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance." _I lived so much with that second chance I was granted; I had a happy life, surrounded by the ones I love the most.

"I did?"

"_But, now I have to go back to sleep again." _

"Are you sad?" Of course, I am sad, I don't want to leave Aqua behind, or Terra, I wanted to stay with my friends forever, but some things, can't just happen like we would have liked to.

"_Would you mind, if I stayed here, with you?" _I don't have another place to go... I need somewhere to remain, unless I want my heart to be taken by the darkness.

"Sure! If it will make you feel better!" This boy, I'll have to pay him back someday. I owe him so much.

"_Thank you." _

It was so welcoming and calm in here...

* * *

Did this path ever end? And was there someone else in here? I heaved a sigh of tiredness. "Seems like I've been walking for ages." I brought my hand to my forehead, wiping the few drops of sweat. "How long have I been down here?" There was no night, no day, no sign of time passing, and I myself could no longer notice if a minute had passed, or an hour, so now, time seemed to have no measure in here.

The first form of life appeared before me since I fell in this Realm. It was again, that huge shadow that I encountered in Castle of Dreams,

With Ven.

I had not fought in a while, but hopefully, I still remembered the basics. I summoned my Master's Keyblade, and stood on my guard, not sure myself if I could handle it on my own since I had a hard time with it even with Ven's help.

I panicked, when three more of those shadows appeared, surrounding me.

H-How could I fight these things on my own? I even was at disadvantage in this Realm, the darkness made me weaker than usual, and these shadows stronger.

I understand now...

There is no way out of this mess is it?

I un-summoned Master's Keyblade, accepting my helpless fate. There was nothing else I could do, there was no way out, no solution, it was over. "Maybe, I should fade into the darkness here." Ven won't wake up now... b-but what else can I do?

I hope you never forget, Ventus, that I loved you, and that I fought to the end.

"Maybe, I should fade into the darkness here."

* * *

_That was... Aqua's voice..._

_N-No... the darkness-? Aqua, don't give up!_

_I am looking out for you, I'll always protect you, like you have protected me!_

_Don't fall to the darkness! _(1)

* * *

The Shadow's fist was moved to the air, formed in a fist, and I was ready to lose my heart now...

I felt nothing, and I looked up in surprise. What happened? I had the shock of my life at seeing two lights aiding me, destroying the other Shadows. B-But... the lights, they were... Terra and Ven's Keyblades! They slaughtered the Shadows as if they were nothing, completely destroying them. And when I was out of danger, the Keyblades flew away until they were out sight.

I kept staring at where the lights disappeared to, mesmerized, in utter shock.

Could it be, Ven and Terra, were still looking out for me?

The bond, it still was there.

I couldn't help it, I smiled.

My cheeks tickled, and muscles on my face that I had not used in a very long time ached. I brought my hand to my lips, shocked of what I just did. Had it been, that long? And I even forgot how it felt like... "I guess it's been so long, I almost forgot how to smile." I had no reason to smile down here, but now, my friends just gave me one. I missed this feeling of happiness.

A feeling of happiness, that only my friends could give me.

I took out my Wayfinder for the first time in I don't know how long, but it felt right to hold it in my hand again. It symbolized my bond with Ven and Terra, and of course, the many friends I made in my last journey. And until know I realized, they are looking out for me, with me in their hearts, as I had them in mine, although I had forgotten to see them in my heart all this time.

Ven, my sweet Ven, always smiling, seeing the bright side of everything, and being caring and loving. I wonder how you are doing now... are you awake? Or are you still sleeping? Or perhaps, you're having sweet dreams? Hopefully with me... I'm looking forward to see you again, kiss you again, hear you say you love me again...

Terra, always confident and standing strong, no matter the circumstances; you protected both me and Ven even though we didn't notice, because you are not that kind of person; you may seem to be a cold person, but, you are warm and kind from the inside. I know your heart was taken over, but I know you'll gain control over it again. Maybe you already have?

Master and Mickey,

Everyone who accompanied me through the worlds,

Kairi, Riku, Sora, I see a bright future awaiting you.

I know now better than ever, to always believe, and never give up, because in the end everything will turn out right. "There is always a way."

* * *

Walking endlessly, has finally led me somewhere. "Who are you?"

"Why hello, it's not often I get visitors."

I had finally found someone else, someone that was a not a creature from the darkness, someone that fell to this Realm and wasn't meant to. "Please, call me Aqua." How long had it been since I last introduced myself to someone?

Or rather, how long had it been since I last saw another human face? This person before me, wore a black coat, as if wanting to not be found, in hiding, or simply wanting to remain in mystery to others. "Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?" Maybe, there were many ways to fall in here.

"Well, I can tell you this is my second time on these shores." So there was a indeed, a way to escape this Realm. "But unfortunately much like the first I do not remember who I am or whence I came; everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here." Fall to darkness, and oblivion...

"That's too bad." I really couldn't feel sorry for him, for I barely knew this man, but my words were only for empty support.

I looked at the ocean, and felt the urge to contemplate it with this stranger, for I yearned to talk to someone else. I sat down on the sand, willing to share my story with him. "I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours, unable to escape." I rested my arms on my knees, and stared only at the faraway moon.

"You wish to return to your own world?"

My world was transformed into a shelter, but nonetheless, I nodded, for I actually wanted to go back and see Ven was okay."It's my friends, I promised I'd be there for them." Because, they needed me.

"Your friends." The way he said it, it was if he had not pronounced that word in long time. "Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you. True to his friends, and kind." Odd, the first person that came into my mind, was Ven, his face smiling flashing through my mind.

"This boy travels to many worlds, and fights to keep the light safe."

"Keep the light safe?" From what? "I've been away too long, did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?" If they are, I hope someone is protecting them...

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every time that boy arrived with Keyblade in hand to save the day." Keyblade... true to his friends, and kind, could it be?

"Huh? Wait a sec," For a moment I felt a rush of hope run all over my body, it was possible it was them! "Is his name Terra or Ven?"

My hopes fell, when he shook his head in denial. "Neither of those I'm afraid."

Too good to be true. "Should have known..." I sat again staring at the ocean, trying to get used to it, since I don't how much more I'd stay here.

"How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more." He suddenly spoke, earning my curiosity. "Back then my heart was clouded with vengeance; I did terrible things, both to him and his friends." He regretted it... "I brought unhappiness to more lives than one. I felt something must be done, was that why the means of clearing my conscience or perhaps out of the sort of common instinct?"

"While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it best served me purpose. In fact I would like to believe, maybe he can set things right, a boy like him who touches many hearts. He could open the right door, and save all those people's lives I managed to ruin." The more he talks about his boy, the more I want to meet him, he sounds like a hero. Could it be maybe he could save me, Ven and Terra as well?

"So many are still waiting for their new beginning, their birth by sleep. Even me, and even you."

I couldn't hold it back any longer, I had to know. "What's this boy's name?"

"His name is,"

* * *

_Sora_

* * *

It was him...

Sora...

My heart was beating so fast in joy, hope, happiness, relief and faith, that I didn't notice, I was crying. When I met him long ago, I knew he was capable of possess the Keyblade, but now, that I just heard this wonderful things from him, I believe even more than ever, that he can save us from this torment.

My tears fell down my chin, and I turned to look at the ocean, knowing he was out there, still fighting to protect the worlds. "Sora."

I couldn't stop smiling.

THE END

* * *

(1) What if their bond allowed Ven and Terra to hear her say this, and rescue Aqua?

So that's it, I'm a little sad this is over, but every story must end huh?

I was planning to write something else at the ending, but I wanted to be fond to the plot, and not come up with a random idea of Aqua been saved suddenly by Sora, or Ven waking up... I'm just going to wait for KH3.

Well, thanks to everyone that reviewed, added to favorites and alerts, you guys rock OwO and gave me motivation to keep going xD

If you haven't, please vote in my poll because I'll close it soon.

Pretty please, give me one last review! :'D

See ya guys later!


End file.
